One day
by AnaCarolinaZK
Summary: After killing Tyler in New Orleans, Klaus sends a letter to Caroline. A few days later she appears at his door. "Perhaps one day, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer". A beautiful Klaroline story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this fic... I'll put all my Klaroline dreams in it :)**__

Dear Caroline,

_I didn't pretend to contact you right now. When I told you I intended to be your last love, I had the ideia of letting you live your life without me for a while, but that was before I kill your first love. And for the first time in my entire life, I had second thoughts before ripping someone's heart. I thought about you, Caroline. The truth is that I've tried to stop thinking about you… and I can't.  
__But during those second thoughts, I was wondering why would he left you there to come here bother me. So, I concluded that he didn't deserve one more second alive if he was capable of letting you alone and unprotected. Caroline, you deserve more than that. You deserve someone that knows how to take care of you and gives values to who you are. Although I think I don't deserve you either, I hope one day I can be this person. And I hope you can forgive me one day for what I did to Tyler. He didn't really give me a choice.  
__With love, Klaus._

When I received the letter in my college room, I thought about throwing it away without even read, but the curiosity got me. I read it, and the news about Tyler's dead left me really sad, but not shocked. When he told me he was going after Klaus I figured what was going to happen. Somehow he chose hate Klaus more than he loved me. And I knew that anyone that got in the middle of Klaus's way would end up killed.

I couldn't help myself, after Klaus's leaving I felt empty. Yes, I hated him, but when Tyler was hiding from him, we spent time together. We turned friends. And now I was missing him more than I hated him. The fact was that Tyler chose revenge over me, and Klaus chose me over revenge. It wasn't Klaus's fault if Tyler wouldn't let him in peace. Tyler chose that, he chose his death.

Klaus wanted my forgiveness? Alright. I would forgive him, but face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm very happy to know that you're following my story! I'd like to say a few things: I'm sorry for my bad english, I'm brazilian and I may have little problems to write a few things.  
I always say the beginning of the stories is the most difficult part to write, so I'm sorry if this chapter is not what you was expecting. I'll make it up to you! I have great ideas for this story so please, give me a chance!**

Klaus's POV:

I was drinking whiskey when I heard somebody knock at the door. I waited someone answer it, but apparently no one would. I wasn't hoping to see what I saw when I opened it. "Caroline?" I said. She just stood there, looking at me. I could see she was a little bit nervous. "If you're here to lecture me, I suggest you turn around. I have more important things to do than listen to one more person scold me for the things I do". I said, leaving the door open while I turned back to where I was.

She entered the house and said before I could leave the room "That's not why I'm here." I got curious, so I looked back to her. Above all, I was happy to hear her voice again. "Here's the thing: I'm done being the girl who has everything planned. You know, college and everything else. I realized that when I became a vampire everything changed. And that wasn't planned. I don't want to pretend anymore that I can have human experiences normally when I know I can't. That's why I decided to stop everything I was doing when I read your letter and get out of any plans I had to come here and take risks." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was done of everyone coming to complain about me and I thought that was what she came to my door for. But as always, she never stopped surprising me. That was what I most liked about her. She wasn't predictable as everyone else. She hated me for everything I've done, of course. But she didn't point her finger to yell at me.

"Please, say something before I change my mind" she said. "So, what you're saying is…?" I asked her, to be sure if what I understood was right. "Before leaving Mystic Falls, you made it very clear that I was more than welcome to appear at your door one day. Well, here I am." I needed to admit, I thought that would take years or even centuries to happen.

"Did your friends came with you? Are you guys trying to kill me again? Because you know that is a waste of time. And you shouldn't…" She interrupted me. "Klaus" she just said, and I looked deep in her eyes. I could notice she was upset with my reaction. "I'm sorry, love. Don't blame me to think that you have other intentions visiting me." I said, still with problems to believe that she was being honest. "Didn't you get over your father's whole thing yet? It's not because no one does anything for you with good intentions without you compelling them that I can't. And I'm not here for you, Klaus. I'm here for me." That convinced me, that was the Caroline I knew. I would never believe that she was there because of me. As herself said once, she was "too smart to be seduced" by me. And I wouldn't believe that changed.

I smirked, finally appreciating her presence. I went to the bar close to the kitchen to serve some drink to her. "I'm sorry for what I did to Tyler, love. He really didn't give me a choice." I said, serving some champagne to her. I knew she liked it. Once I told her that was "our thing". "If you want me to stay here, let's not talk about Tyler. And you keep saying that he didn't give you a choice. What do you mean with that?"

"Caroline" Elijah entered the room. "Did you come for Tyler? I'm afraid you got here too late. Klaus killed him after he kills his unborn child" he said. Damn! I didn't want to scare Caroline. "Child?" she said, turning to me "You can procreate?" she asked. She was surprised, but didn't seem mad at all. "Trust me, that was chocking for me too" I answered, sad for losing the only hope I had to my life. Caroline appeared in the exactly right time.

**Please, let me know what you think! I'm trying to write the story without ignoring the characters' ways to act. Like Klaus never trusting anyone, even Caroline (she will change him eventually). And she with doubts about his actions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this one. I spent a very good time of my night writing this :)  
Thankyou for your reviews, they left me inspired!  
So, Caroline is still with doubts about Klaus and I made this chapter remembering all the time how she is very insecure. That is another thing that will change in the story eventually...**

Caroline's POV:

Before Klaus left the house "to business", he told me to pick a bedroom and I got the first one I found. It was beautiful as the rest of the house. A little bit old and dusty but still beautiful. I sat on the bed and thought about what just happened. I was chocked. Klaus would have a baby? Worse than that, Tyler killed it? I could understand why Klaus ripped his heart out. I was starting to regret of being here in New Orleans when I heard a voice "Caroline? What are you doing in my room? Don't tell me you came here to avenge and kill my baby either?" Hayley said. "I'm sorry, there was only one baby and Tyler already killed it" Her baby? This was worse than I imagined. "Your baby? Your room? So now what? You're gonna say that Tyler was yours and Klaus is too?" I said. She just shrugged her shoulders. Why this girl always seemed to be one step ahead me? If Klaus was going to have a baby with Hayley and she was still near after lose it, he must like her. "Tyler didn't really like you, did he?" She asked "Cause if he did, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you by yourself in Mystic Falls. You should give yourself more value".

How stupid was I? Leave Mystic Falls, college, my friends and my mother to come here… What was I thinking? That must be my problem, I never think right. I went downstairs without running and left the house. My eyes were full of water and I tried to blink it away. I was mad with myself. All I wanted was give me a chance to get out of that stupid life I had and come here to know the world, but I think my hopes were too high. Why did I trust Klaus anyway? I really believed he wanted to help me see that the world's door was open to me. I didn't expect more than his friendship and… Wait, why am I so mad then?

I walked a lot and only realized I was lost in the middle of the trees when I felt a hand grab my shoulder "Where are you going?" Klaus asked me. I hesitated before turning, but I did it.

Klaus POV:

Her eyes were wet. Something was wrong. "I was… hunting" she answered "Hunting werewolves? Because that was what you were going to find in this way. Wait. You were leaving?" I asked. She just stood looking at me. "I love the way you two look each other" Elijah arrived. I suddenly remembered the way she looked me and smile the day I saved her on her graduation. "Caroline, I'm sorry if Hayley said something that hurt you. She wasn't trying to be mean, she's just sad because of the baby". Elijah continued. So that was the problem? "Don't listen what that little wolf told you, Caroline. You said to me you were here for yourself, don't care about what other people tells you" I said. She seemed confused. " 'Little wolf' "? Caroline asked. "Oh, please don't tell me you thought I cared about her" I said. She seemed to be doubting me. I couldn't lose Caroline, she just got here. I hold her shoulder again, that was my way to calm her. "Come on, Caroline. I'll show you everything good in this city: The art, the music, and I promise you'll love it". She smiled. Everything that I wanted was put that smile in a box, then save in my pocket and keep it forever.

Caroline's POV:

Klaus was right. Everything in that city was beautiful. I was glad he found me before I left. He took me to see a sweet boy playing violin and confessed me he almost killed that boy once to get what he wanted, and I got myself wondering what that was. We were walking way home and he was showing me the beautiful things in the way. I saw a painting and got closer to see it better. "This is amazing" I said. "Have you ever done a painting?" He asked me. "No, I wish I knew how to do these beautiful things". "It's easy. Come on, I'll show you" He grabbed my wrist and took me to an empty space on the wall. There were some spray paints on the ground and he took one. "You just think about what you want to paint and do it. The secret is start with the structure of the draw and then…" I stopped paying attention in what he was saying and started to observe what he was doing. He seemed so happy, I had never seen Klaus in that way. His joy left me inspired. Why did I took so long to pay attention in him? I guess my eyes were closed with Tyler. I loved him, but suddenly I felt like if I had just lost time with him. "Looking at this angle, do you know who you look like? That Picasso guy…" he laughed out loud and suddenly he stopped, observing me. I took the spray paint of his hands and started painting on what he had already done. "Like that?" I asked and he nodded. He didn't took his eyes from me to look how I was screwing up his beautiful paint on the wall. "What?" I asked him. "And do you know who _you_ look like?" He asked me. I lifted an eyebrow, curious. He answered "The love of my life". I could say my smile was gone. "Yes, about that… Klaus, we have to talk" I said.

**Hope you liked it. Please, let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I promised myself to post once a day (here in Brazil is summer, so my vacations will end up only on February) but I didn't posted a chapter yesterday, so I made this one a little bit bigger. Hope you like it!**

Klaus's POV:

"I'm not ready for another relationship. Once you asked me to be your friend, and for now that's enough for me." Caroline said. "What are you afraid of?" I asked her. "How many times do I have to answer that? You. I'm afraid of you! You don't want to be alone but you push away everyone that cares about you. And I'm afraid of what might happen to me if I do that" Oh, she was honest. Suddenly I got mad, Elijah and I agree in one thing: Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and that's why I didn't think twice before biting Caroline when I wanted to take revenge on Tyler. I couldn't let myself be weak. I was about to do that to Caroline again when I realized something: I was the one who was afraid. I couldn't die, I was immortal and still I was afraid. Afraid of what? Of my father? He wasn't there anymore and I laughed of myself. Caroline was right, I pushed everyone who could possibly care about me because I was afraid these people could do to me what my father has done, but Caroline wasn't my father. And that was when I allowed a shred of light enter my heart. "What are you laughing about?" she asked me. "Nothing, love. The thing is that we have time and I have no rush" I said. I pretended to spend nothing less than my eternity with that girl. Why would I want to make things happen fast? I had to admit that I was crazy to have her in my arms, but I learned with life to be patient.

Caroline's POV:

For a second, I thought Klaus would kill me. He got so mad when I said that and suddenly he started laughing. One of us was crazy, and I was hoping it wasn't me. He took me home and showed me an empty bedroom. After that, he gave me some space. I took a shower and went to bed.

The next day, I woke up and decided to explore that huge house. I could easily get lost in that thing. Downstairs I found a living room with a beautiful piano. I remembered when I was little and my father taught me how to play it. I felt my heart stop for a minute when I remembered my father. I sat down on the piano and touched it with my hands. There was so much time I didn't play it that I didn't know if I still could, but when I started playing the notes everything came back on my mind. I was enjoying the music so gladly when Hayley interrupted me "Oh, you're good". I stopped playing it and stared her a few seconds before asking "If you don't mind… Why are you still here? I'm a little confused about all of this… Are you with Klaus?". "Hell no. What I had with Klaus was one night and that's all. I was living with him because of the baby, but now I'm here because of Elijah". "Oh, you two…". "Sort of…" she answered. I kept staring her for a little while until she opened her mouth again "Oh, keep playing. I didn't want to disturb you". So I did.

I stood home for the rest of the day. I was bored and tired of waiting for Klaus. Hayley told me that he owned New Orleans and got it from a guy called Marcel recently, so he was full of things to do.

By the evening, I asked myself why I needed to wait for him to show me the city, so I decided to take a walk by myself mostly because I was very thirsty and apparently no one liked to drink from blood bags in that house, I've searched for it. I trusted my ears to lead me downtown and I found a party with a very loud song. I noticed there were only vampires there and I kept walking on the street until I found a human: a beautiful girl sitting on a bench reading a psychology book. I compelled her not to scream and pulled her into an alley, biting her. I drank what was enough for me and compelled her to forget. When she left, I heard a voice "Klaus won't like that". A guy was staring me in the shadows of the alley. "Why?" I asked him. "He cares about this girl, Cami. He told us to stay away from her." What? "As far as I know Klaus doesn't care about anything" I said, pretending to be naive "I should take you to him, but I'm kind of hiding from him" he said. "Why?" I asked again. "Seriously, that guy freaks me out. I'm afraid of him" It was funny. I couldn't help myself, I laughed out loud and the guy laughed with me. He was short and really looked scared. "You seem to be very nice" he said. Before I could answer, I felt a hand grabbing my arm. "Caroline." Klaus said, he looked angry. The guy that was talking to me was gone in a flash and I was still laughing.

Klaus started dragging me home and I got mad. "What are you doing?" I said. He didn't answer me and sped up. We were almost home and I yelled "Klaus! Let go of me! What's wrong with you?" No answer. "You're hurting me!" He stopped. I couldn't understand why he was so angry because I bit that girl. "Why did you left the house?" he asked me. "I was thirsty! And I'm sorry if I bit…" He interrupted me. "Oh, I'm sorry love. I forgot… But that's no excuse to talk to that boy! Why were you laughing so much?" So that was the problem? I thought he was mad at me because of the girl, but the problem was the boy. "Caroline, this city is beautiful but it might be dangerous for you." "What? You're being ridiculous, stop being so jealous!" I said. I thought he would explode for a minute, but he calmed down and looked me very deeply to be sure that I was paying attention in what he was about to say. "You're right. I should accept the fact that you can talk to other boys after the conversation we had yesterday. I told you I have no rush and that's true. The most important thing is if you're happy" he said, taking a few steps away. I had no interest in other boys, but I didn't interrupt him. "I have plenty enemies here and you can only get out the house when I'm with you. Trust me, I'm just trying to protect you" he said. After that, he entered the house.

Klaus' POV:

Caroline was my hope. After I saw her smiling at that guy, I felt my heart crushing itself. I wanted to hunt him and rip his head of his body but I couldn't hurt her again. She didn't talk about Tyler, but I knew her heart was broken. All I wanted was to see her happiness. I wasn't giving up on her, and I wouldn't. I was just giving her some time to have fun before we stay together, because when that happens, it will last forever. After taking a long shower, I found her reading at her room. When she saw me leaning on the door, she put down her book and looked at me. "I wasn't flirting with that boy" she said. "You don't need to explain" I said. "But I want to. Please, just listen to me. I wasn't laughing _with_ him, I was laughing _of_ him. He said he was afraid of you and I thought funny him saying that out loud." She got up and took a few steps towards me. "And you? Don't you have afraid of me?" I asked, with a little smile. She raised her eyebrows, doing the same smile. "You should be" I said. "Why? What are you going to do with me?" she asked, curious. I smirked and with my vampire speed, I took a pillow from the bed and I threw it on her. She giggled and did the same, but I threw myself behind the bed and she didn't hit me. Then she tried to run out of the bedroom, but I was faster and I grabbed her foot and she fell on the ground. We stood on the ground, side by side, laughing. How I loved her laugh! I had lived a thousand years and I've never felt so alive as I did that moment. She stopped laughing and said "Do you know what I admire about you? The fact that all you want is to see me happy, with or without you. That's true love." If she had any idea of what she could do with my heart… "You Caroline, more than anyone, deserve to be happy. And you know I would do anything for you" I said. We both were lying faceup, looking the ceiling of the room. After a few minutes of silence, I said "I don't think I can be ok knowing that you're with other guy. I'm sorry... And I can't hold my feelings anymore" I said, turning my face to the side to see hers. But for my surprise, she was sleeping. I smiled seeing her beauty. I touched her face thinking about how I felt I was another person after she came into my life. Me, Niklaus Mikaelson in a pillow fight. So unbelievable! I caressed her cheeks and whispered "What have you done to me, Caroline?".

**Please, let me know what think... review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit heavy... All Klaus' problems with his father came up and I can see him getting over it, once that Caroline changes him. Next chapter it will be obvious. I hope you don't think it too massive.**

Caroline's POV:

I opened my eyes and the sun rays were in my face. I turned in the bed, stretching myself and I smiled with the sight of a rose left in the other side of my bed. Suddenly I remembered last night: Klaus and I on a pillow fight, but I couldn't remember how I fell asleep. I got up, trying to hear if Klaus was home. All that I could hear was Elijah and Hayley talking so softly that I almost didn't notice it. I decide to go downstairs and search for Klaus, and halfway I found a note: "_Caroline, as yesterday I'm taking care of New Orleans' business. I decided to present you to Marcel and his friends and let very clear to them to stay away from you, so I scored a dinner tonight. Don't worry about anything, I'll let you pick a dress when I come home, which will be by the evening. Do not leave the house by yourself. With love, Klaus."_ I hated the fact that Klaus thought I couldn't take care of myself.

I sat on the piano trying to remember a few songs and I didn't see the time go by. Elijah found some sheet music kept in a drawer and he gave to me, so I spent all day entertained. I was so happy to play again, it made me remember when life was a lot easier. I was playing Gravity by Sara Bareilles and I suddenly stopped when I got a fright with a hand on my shoulder. "When will you stop surprising me?" Klaus asked, he seemed thrilled and I smiled. "Why did you never tell me you can play the piano?" he sat on a corner of my seat. "I didn't know if I still could… I mean, that was one of the things that my father taught me and I wanted to forget." "What have your father done to make you want to do that?" I lowered my gaze, remembering. "When he found out that I was a vampire, he tried to fix me, like if I could be fixed" he raised an eyebrow, trying to understand. "Why do you mean with 'fix you'?" "He tied me up and tortured me" Klaus looked me with a compassion that I had never seen him with. I could tell he was trying to find words, but he couldn't. "It's ok, Klaus. It has passed and I forgave him before he's gone". His eyes were full of water, obviously he remembered his problems with his father. He looked down for a minute then he took my face gently and looked me in the eyes "You're so strong. I admire you because of it". He got up and leaned in the wall with his eyes closed, I could see he was refusing himself to cry. I approached him and stood in front of him, caressing his cheek with my right hand. After a second, he opened his eyes and we stood looking each other for a while. I knew he needed to be alone for a few minutes, so I said "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready for the dinner. You know that when you need to talk about it I'm here for you" I kissed his cheek and left the room.

Klaus's POV:

I showed Caroline the family's collection of dresses and the most incredible thing was her face when she saw all those dresses, she was amazed and I promised myself I would do everything I could to see that face more times. I was ready, waiting for her, seated on the couch thinking about my moment of weakness earlier (when she told me about her father) when I heard her voice "How am I doing?" she asked me when she entered the living room. I immediately got up and walked to her "I wish there were words in this world that could describe how amazing you are, sweetheart" I said, looking how beautiful she was in that blue dress. She gave me one of those smiles that could make my heart melt to the ground.

During the dinner, I felt everyone's eyes upon Caroline. I was so distracted with it, that I almost didn't realize she and Davina were becoming good friends. I could see the angry behind Marcel's eyes while he was seeing it. "Amazing how Caroline can delight everyone" I said to him, surprised with the fact that Davina liked someone. "I can see why you like her" he answered, still a little angry. He whistled and some humans showed up in front of everyone and filled the glasses with their blood. "How's the night?" Marcel asked me. "Nothing to complain about" I answered. "You know, I was wondering who could possibly be new in town to not know my rule of not getting close to Cami, but I think I just found out who bit her." Someone has bitten Cami? "Caroline? She didn't…" I suddenly remembered yesterday, when she told me she got out the house because she was thirsty. No! I went to her and grabbed her arm, dragging her to a corner. "What's wrong with you?" she said. "Did you feed on someone yesterday?" I asked her, not really wanting to know the answer. "Yes, the only human I found. Why?". "I can't believe this. You bit Cami!". "Who in hell is Cami?" She asked me and I tried to breathe before yell at her in front of everyone. "You may have gotten here just a couple of days ago, but here In New Orleans we have rules! Marcel and I made one that any vampire can be close to Cami or bite her! I'm the king of this place and people need to respect me. What do you think they will do if they know I'm breaking my own rules? Or that I'm not punishing the ones that don't respect them?" I whispered, very angry. "I think the problem is not that I broke one of your rules. You're mad because I hurt the girl, isn't it?" I didn't answer her. She stood looking into my eyes hoping that I would deny it, which I didn't. "Why is this girl so important?" "She doesn't break my trust as other people do!" I said. "So, your father is the problem again?" I was getting even angrier. "No, you are the problem! Since when do you feed on someone?" I said. "Oh, are you judging me? Seriously? You're the most evil guy on earth and I'm the one who did a bad thing?" Caroline was about to yell at me and I couldn't let her do that. "Let's go home!" I said pulling her arm, but she pulled it back and got out by herself. I went after her but when I arrived and the door, she was already gone. She probably has used her vampire speed. God! That girl could drive me crazy. Marcel called me back to the dinner and I pretended until the end of the night that everything was fine. When I got back home, Caroline wasn't there.

**Hope you guys have liked it! I have already written the next chapter and here's a clue: Very romantic.  
Pleeease, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope this chapter is what you all have been waiting for...**

Klaus's POV:

This was it. Because of my stupid suffering and selfish ego I lost Caroline. I was tired of keeping that pain and trauma because of my father. I was ready to let it go but it was too late. I spent the whole night drinking and by midday, Elijah came to talk to me. "Let me guess. She ran away." "If you don't want to fight brother, I suggest you keep your mouth closed" I said. "How much do you like this girl?" I looked sarcastically to him and to the drink I was holding. "I must say Niklaus, in my all existence I had never seen you in this way" "I'm seriously, mate. Shut up! It doesn't matter anymore. No one in this world can be trusted." Elijah laughed. "You never change, do you? Stop being such a boy, Niklaus! Swallow your pride and go after her if you like her! Get out of your bubble and make your monster life worth it! Love is the only thing that worth living for." Elijah's talk wasn't convincing me, but it did in a second when my phone began to ring and I looked the name of the person that was calling me.

Caroline's POV:

I thought that Klaus could change, but after last night I saw how wrong I was. I went to a hotel to rest and go back to Mystic Falls by morning but when I woke up, I was with new hopes. My heart ached when I thought about leaving Klaus and that one moment I realized how much I liked him, but I wouldn't make it any easy for him. I took my phone and searched his number, calling him. He didn't take too long to answer it. "Caroline?" "Klaus, here's the thing: I'm tired of being always the insecure one and because of it everyone always uses me! I'm not a robot that you can control and make me act just the way to want to. Guess what? I have feelings! And I regret myself of feeling bad to hurt yours when you don't even care to hurt mine!" "I know. I'm sorry" he said, to my surprise. I could say it was being difficult for him to apologize "I know I shouldn't have fed on that girl, but…" He interrupted me: "Caroline, stop. I admit I was wrong. I do care about Cami, but not the way you think so. And I shouldn't have… You know. I just… I need to see you. Where are you?".  
Klaus appeared at my hotel room a few minutes later. I opened the door for him and he entered in the bedroom. "You have 5 minutes to say whatever you want to say and then I'll go back to my home and you'll never see my face again! " I said and crossed my arms. "Caroline, I don't know what you have done to me, but when you're far from me, I feel like there's no world. It just doesn't make any sense without you. I'm ready to change if you let me do that." He said. "I don't know if I can trust that." "One more chance and I promise it will worth it!" he said, approaching me. My eyes got stuck in his lips and my sanity went to space when my noise captured his smell. I couldn't breathe well. "This way, you leave me no choice." I said, very softly. He held my arms and very slowly we approach increasingly. When our lips touched, I knew there was no back. He held me thigh and our tongues danced like they were made to do it together. He was fast and it took a lot of energy of me to go along with him. He pushed me to a wall of the bedroom almost breaking my ribs and his hands passed through my curves slowing the rhythm while his mouth went down to my neck. I took his shirt off and he did the same with mine. We got our pants off too, and I could barely follow his rhythm, that guy knew what he was doing! I pulled him to the bed and we laid down without separate our tongues. With him, I felt like I was in heaven. He ripped my underwear and threw it aside, holding my thighs so strong that I thought he would pierce me with his fingers. In a sudden, he stopped to look my eyes and I smiled, giving him confidence to continue. He took off his underwear in a blink and I closed my eyes feeling him entering me. I moaned softly, pressing my fingertips on his back while he kept the move in and out. But it wasn't enough for me, I wanted him closer and closer so I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him more inside of me. He groaned loudly and I saw his eyes turning into yellow while he went even faster. I wanted to scream but I hold myself. I only realized he had pierced my thigh with his fingers when I smelled the blood and my fangs were out. "Go ahead" he said and I bit his neck. I felt like I was dying of pleasure that moment. I wouldn't care to spend the last second of my life this way. We climaxed together when I took my fangs off him. He fell by my side and I wasn't sure anymore if I still had lungs, I couldn't breathe. When we calmed ourselves, he stood looking at me for awhile and whispered "I could stay looking at you for the rest of the eternity and still it wouldn't be enough". I smiled.

Klaus's POV:

I pulled Caroline on my chest and she closed her eyes. I could say she was tired, but it was mid afternoon. "Take a nap, sweetheart" I said. "You definitely took off all my energies" she said without opening her eyes and we both laughed.  
Caroline opened her eyes back an hour later. She stretched herself and lifted her gaze to me, smiling. "Hey, love" I said and she laughed softly. "I can see you're happy" I continued. She kissed my cheek, involved herself in one of the sheets and was getting up but I held her hand and pulled her back to the bed. She laughed out loud when she fell on me. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked her. "Good question" she said, kissing me. I had to admit she knew how to use her tongue. "Stop, love" I said, knowing that if she didn't we probably wouldn't get out of the bed so soon. I embraced her by side and she started drawing circles in my chest with her forefinger. "Klaus…" she started. "What, love?" "I was wondering… When will you take me to see those beautiful cities you told me about?" "That's what I want most. But for now we can't leave the city, I just got it for me." I could see her look of disappointment. "Don't worry, we have the entire eternity for it" I said. She smiled and I continued "I'd like to make a deal." She lifted her head with curiosity in the same way she did once when I told her (the last time I was in Mystic Falls) that I had a graduate present for her. "How about… I keep teaching you how to paint and you teach me to play the piano?" "What? A thousand years old hybrid can't play a piano?" "I can play any other instrument, but not piano. It and you are the only things that I think it's too complex for me" She laughed out loud "Then we have a deal" she said, holding out her hand for me. I ignored it and in a flash I got myself in top of her "I prefer to seal the deal in a different way with you" I whispered in her ear before kissing her.

**Pleease, let me know what you thought about this chapter! I hope you are liking the story, tell me! Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Happy New Year! I hope all your dreams can realize in this new walk! :)  
Thankyou for the reviews, it's what keep me writing! So, this is the last 'trouble' chapter and I have already started writing the next one, it's when the action will begin.**

Caroline's POV:

I was seeing a side from Klaus that I didn't know existed. After we "became intimate" he took me back to his huge house and for the past three days, we spent every second together. Except at night, when he leaves to resolve the "I have to take care of my city" thing. Although we had a lot fun during the day (he was very committed to teach me how to paint and we just laugh about the mess I could do with the inks), I felt lonely at night. In the fourth day, I complained about it when he was leaving and he just smiled before walking out the door. I fell asleep wondering what that smile meant and when I woke up, I figured it out.

I heard Klaus calling my name softly and a light in my face was bothering me, so I opened my eyes. I was in Klaus's arms and we were on top of a hill with the first rays of the sun shining on us. Klaus put me on my feet. "What are we doing here?" I asked him. "Believe me or not, one of my dreams is wake up in a place like this. So I did it for you, hoping you would like the sight of the sunrise" "Thank you, its beautiful!" He smiled, pleased with my joy. We just stood there watching the beautiful orange of the sky.

Klaus came out and said he would be back by the evening. I wanted to make a surprise for him, so I did a painting: He in black/white and the orange of the sun rays in one side of his face. It was so perfect that I couldn't believe I was the one who painted it. I went to the kitchen, with the intention of make a dinner for him and I had barely started to cook when he arrived. He laughed at my clothes full of ink. "What were you up to?" I left the food cooking itself and took him to where I left the painting drying, I was crazy to see his face. I turned the canvas to him hoping he would be very happy but he didn't. Didn't smile, didn't look to me and didn't say a word. He just stood looking it seriously. "Did… Did you… You… painted this?" He asked very slow, without taking off his eyes from it. "Yes… Why? Is it so horrible?" He didn't answer. Omg! He didn't like my painting. How stupid was I to try to paint something without even knowing how to do it right? "Ok, I swear I'll never paint again, I… I shouldn't have…" "Caroline, stop!" He finally looked at me. His eyes were full of water. "I need to be alone for a while" he said, and in a flash he was gone upstairs. I finished cooking and I was serving the food for me when I heard the door bell.

Klaus's POV:

I didn't want Caroline to see me cry and until I could control my tears, I wanted to stay in my room. But that changed when I heard Marcel's voice coming downstairs. "Hello, Caroline. We met in that dinner other night." "Hi! It's Marcel, right?" She asked. "Yeah, we didn't have much time to talk there" He answered. I didn't tell Caroline my history with Marcel or anything about New Orleans, I thought it was best for her to stay away from it. As much as I wanted her to be the queen of that amazing place with me, I wanted to wait the right and safest time to talk to her about that. There was no reason to put her in the middle of all that until everything was resolved. I ran to the front door and stood next to Caroline, forcing a smile to them. "Hello, mate" I said hugging Caroline by side. I could feel the confusion on her head but I wanted to prove to Marcel that she was mine and if anyone tried to touch her I was able to start a third world war. "Hmm… I smell food" Marcel said. "Oh, would you like to have dinner with us?" Caroline asked him. "I'm sure Marcel has more important things to do, love" I said. "Not at all" he answered, with a smirk.

We were all quiet during the dinner. Caroline's food was very tasty and I loved it. "So… Where did you meet each other?" Marcel asked drinking a sip of the wine Caroline served to him. "Somewhere" I answered. I definitely didn't like people to know everything about me, especially the ones I wasn't sure I could trust. "Klaus, the guy is being gentle, why don't you do the same?" Caroline asked. I looked angry to Marcel. "If you think even for a second that you can steel everything is mine, you're wrong!" I yelled. "Klaus, what's your problem? Seriously, I cannot understand you!" Caroline said without yelling but with a loud voice. I couldn't take my eyes out of Marcel's. The anger rose in my veins and I wasn't able to control myself anymore, I wouldn't let him get Caroline above everything. I got up of the table and went to his direction. "Why do you want to have everything is mine?! I'm done with it! And I'll end up with this right now!" I yelled to Marcel again, but Caroline entered in the middle of us. "Klaus, Klaus! Look at me, stop it! He hasn't done anything to let you this way!" I finally looked at her. "He did, Caroline! He steel the city from my family, he owned my city for so long, being so powerful! And now, he wants to steel you from me!" "Hey, calm down! I just came to visit you mate!" Marcel said. Caroline continued: "Klaus, first of all you don't own me for someone steels me from you! And even if he wanted to do this, I wouldn't give him attention. Why can't you trust me? Why can't you trust anyone?" I was frozen. Caroline turned to Marcel "Would you mind to go, please?" He nodded and got out. Caroline stood looking at me for a minute then she begin to clear the table, quietly. I didn't move until I could say something. "I'm sorry, Caroline." I said and she looked me like she was hurt. The only time I saw her look me like that was when she needed comfort after kill twelve witches in Mystic Falls and I told her to find someone last terrible to talk to. "Do you know why I didn't have any reaction with the painting you did? Because anyone have ever did something for me. Not even my family. I got chocked. And I know I don't deserve you, but… even trying to be a good person, I always screw everything up. But that's who I am and I can't control myself. If you want to leave me, I won't stop you." I said, knowing that my hope was gone. Caroline sighed and said "You know what? Once you told me that we are the same, and now I can see that. You don't want to take risks trusting someone, letting people see who you really are because you're afraid to get hurt. I feel that way too, but one day I receive I letter from a guy called Niklaus Mikaelson that encouraged me, made me got up and take risks getting out of the college to come here and give myself a chance to see the world, even if that means I could hurt myself. And I'm not afraid anymore. But you… even wanting to be so powerful, you always think you're less than everyone. That's not true. You deserve to be happy as everyone does. Believe that. Because I believe in you. Want to know why? Because you gave me the chance to see who you are, and…" her eyes were full of water but she didn't stop "I never meant to fall for you, but I think I did".

**Hope you liked it! As I said, I've already writing the next chapter and it will start with another hot scene between them :) After that, we'll finally see some action in the story... I hope Caroline and Klaus don't get mad with what I'll do with them next chapters, haha! Don't worry, I'll try to take it easy. Pleeeease, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm very happy with this chapter, I hope it's in the way I wanted it to be. I really hope you all like it because I wrote and rewrote this a thousand times to make it perfect. During the reading, you might think that I forgot a very big and import detail, but read until the end of the chapter and you will see! Oh, and I hope you don't want to kill me because what I did to Klaus and Caroline haha :)**

Caroline's POV:

Klaus was frozen. He stood looking at me without moving and a tear fell from my eye. "What?" he whispered, in disbelief. "I know… I… I can't believe it either. But I did. I think that… I can't live without you anymore" I said, frustrated. He walked to me and stopped just for a second to look my eyes before touch my lips with his. He held me so gently that I felt I was in the middle of the clouds. "I'll never let you go anymore." he said so softly that I could barely hear him. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere" I smiled and while we returned to kiss, I felt a salty taste and I noticed he was crying. He stopped the kiss, took my hand and led me very slowly upstairs. When we arrived at his room, he returned kissing me, very softly and passionate. He pulled my hair to the side, holding it as he gave small kisses on my neck. My heart never was so calm and agitated at the same time. He helped me take my shirt and pants off very affectionate and we went to bed. I lied on it and he took his T-shirt before lie on top of me. I held his arms while kissing, feeling his muscles contracting as he was supporting his elbows on the bed around me. I helped him too with his pants and our hands intertwined above my head. I felt warmth inside of me and my heart was burning with love. We took off our underclothes and he interrupted the kiss to look me so deeply that I thought he could see my soul. He removed a few strands of hair from my face and trailed kisses from my mouth to my chest. Everything very slowly. His hands passed through my body so softly, in a way I was never touched before. That caused me chills in a very good way. Kissing back my mouth, he entered me so slowly that a wave of pleasure burned inside of me. My muscles contracted too, and that moment I realized how we fit perfectly like one. One hour passed, maybe two. I couldn't say. All I knew is that I was happy like never and my body ached with him inside of me. I just never wanted to stop kissing him and I wouldn't matter to spend the rest of my life in that way. He moved so softly inside of me, and I never felt so hot. We sat for a while, still glued and bonded. I kissed his neck and he passed to mine, making me shiver with the feel of his fangs brushing against my skin. "Don't be afraid" I whispered. He sank his teeth in my neck, piercing it carefully and that hit me like an electric shock. He drank a few drops of my blood and then caressed the place he bit me. I moved my back ninety degrees to lie down again and he lied with me, our bodies refused to separate and stood like that some minutes until he accelerated the rhythm and moved inside me one last time before falling down by my side. All that warmth and we weren't sweaty.

Klaus's POV:

I felt like it was my first time, I had never felt such a pleasure like I did this night. It was different from everything I had ever experienced. My first time with Caroline a few days ago was very good, but we did it like crazy animals. I had been holding myself for a long time before that happen and I couldn't control myself. But this time, in place of all that madness there was so much love… And I finally understood the meaning of "make love". We spent something like two hours bonded and for me, it felt like wasn't enough. More than a thousand years alive and who could say that life has an experience like that? With Caroline, I was discovering a different side of life and a side of me that I didn't know existed. Different feelings… And when I thought I couldn't love her more… I couldn't be more mistaken. I loved Caroline so much that it hurt inside of me.

I was thinking about it and smiling until 4 AM. I thought Caroline was sleeping but when I heard her unstable heart beat, I put my hand on her shoulder turning her face to me. My smile was gone in a second when I saw water overflowing from her eyes. "What's wrong, love? Did I hurt you?" I asked her, afraid to have done it. I wouldn't forgive myself. "No, it's just… Forget it." She answered. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?" she turned to the other side again and I held her arm, turning her to me again but without make any effort to not hurt her. "Caroline?" She hesitated before looking at me again. "You are afraid of me" I said frustrated, releasing her arm. "Don't be mad. I'm just afraid that you go away. I'm afraid that you leave me now that I'm in love with you." "And why would I do that?" she lowered her gaze without answering me "You don't trust me" I said, even more frustrated. "Don't get me wrong…" she started "… But that's who you are and you're afraid to get hurt as much as I am. That's why I think you'll jump out of this." I got angry but if I showed it to her, it would prove that she was nothing but right. I calmed myself and tried to understand her. "Caroline, I'm not Tyler." "Tyler is not the one who hurt me" What the hell was she talking about? "Then… Who?" "That's not the point" It didn't take much for me to realize she didn't want to talk about this other person now. But later I would find out. I sighed. "Caroline, I know I have a lot of issues but you've changed me. You proved me that not worth it keep this heartache inside of me. And I promise you like I never promise anything that I won't leave you, unless someday you ask me to." "You really do?" "Yes. I promise. With all my heart." I pulled her to my chest. "Good, because I was afraid I would never have another night like this one." She smirked and I kissed her forehead "I know, it was amazing".

Caroline fell asleep very fast. I couldn't sleep so I released myself from her on the bed very slowly to not awake her and went to the kitchen to drink something. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't hear the noise of someone coming. I felt a needle in my back and I couldn't do anything before everything went black.

Caroline's POV:

I opened my eyes next morning overjoyed. The first thing I did was search for Klaus, but he wasn't at the house. He left no note and I thought it weird. I asked about him to Elijah and he said he slept on the living room and Klaus definitely didn't pass through the front door. I stood waiting for him the entire day but he didn't show up. At night, I felt my neck hurt and I lowered the sleeve of my shirt. God! How did I forget? Last night Klaus bit me!

**I hope you all liked it! PLEASE review, it's what keeps me writing! And thanks for the ones who already left reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you don't find this chapter confusing. To make clear, the texts in italics are Caroline's hallucinations (things that happened on the show). I had some trouble to write this chapter because how I've said before I'm not really good in english. If you don't understand something, don't be afraid to ask me on reviews. Hope you like it!**

Caroline's POV:

I barely could sleep. I tried my best to do it because I knew the pain would stop, but I couldn't. The thought about where was Klaus didn't get out of my mind the whole night and the pain was driving me crazy. Where was Klaus?! I was dying! Above all, I was angry. How dare he bite me and then leave me suffering? How stupid was I to believe him? Damn Caroline, you never learn! And now, because of my stupidity I would die. About 6 AM I was so sweaty that I decided to take a shower, so I went to the bathroom and while taking off my shirt, it touched the wound that just grew and grew in my skin and I screamed. Elijah didn't take long to knock at the bathroom's door. "Caroline, is everything ok? May I help you with something?" Elijah was very nice to me. He said earlier that he appreciated the fact that I could change Klaus when so many people have tried with no success, and also he would help Klaus to protect me if something was wrong because if he lost me, it definitely 'would end up with Klaus's humanity once for all'. But I didn't tell Elijah about the bite. I didn't want to give him any explanations about it and I thought Klaus wouldn't take too long to come back. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door a crack to answer him. "No, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I said, doing the best face I could. "Very well. My sister Rebekah told me she's in a plan with Marcel to take down Niklaus, so they kidnapped him with vervain and wolfsbane. I know they're trying to bury him in a basement where Marcel built a home for my sister a long time ago. Not far from here, it's just follow the road to the right. I'll help Hayley with her family's problem but I'll come back later to help Niklaus. I hope he can take care of himself until there." He got out with his vampire speed before I could say anything. How long could I wait? I didn't have time and every second I was getting worse! I began to shake and I fell on the ground with the back leaning on the door. / _I am on the hospital and Elena arrives. "Hi Caroline" "What are you doing here?" I ask her, feeling very tired. "My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." "What are you talking about? What message?" "Game on" she said, approaching me. "What?" I ask and she suffocates me with a pillow. I start to scream, clamoring for air. Everything goes black. / _No! The hallucinations have started. What am I going to do now? I began to get desperate. I didn't have more time and I needed to do something. In a second I put my shirt trying with all my forces to ignore the pain and I went downstairs, trying to remember some house with a basement. Elijah said it was just follow the road to the right and that's where I was going.

I have no idea how I arrived in that house which was all falling pieces. It wasn't all built. I just walked until see it and entered it taking care if no one was seeing me and once I was in there, I didn't try to hide. I couldn't see very well with the dizziness that I was and I followed a big corridor leaning myself on the wall. I was tripping over my own feet walking very slowly and sometimes I stopped to put all my forces together again before keep walking. Turning to the left, I saw some stairs and went down to it. In the last degree I lost my balance and I fell, rolling until hit my head on something. / _Matt brings me home and put me in bed. He takes off my shoes and asks "You will be ok?" "No" I answer, drunk. He sits on bed besides me. "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world who loves you?" I ask. "Life can be a little rough" He says. "I just wish…" "What?" "I wish that life was different" "Yeah, me too" / _I opened my eyes and I was staring a wall. I got up supporting myself on it and when I turn around I see Klaus tied up by his arms on a chain. He was staring at me like if I was crazy. "Caroline?" He said, very weak. "Klaus… I'm here." "I'm not pretty sure about that. You don't seem… You." he answered. "I'm dying". "What?" "You bit me" His eyes widened, like he was remembering. "You're stronger than these chains, why don't you get out?" I asked. "They're full of wolfsbane and vervain, and I'm too weak after they drained me. I'm just waiting my blood to recover to get out of here. But I think that will take a while" he said very low. "I don't know if I can wait…" I suddenly was interrupted when I fell at his feet with another hallucination coming. / "_Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I would do anything for you. It's just a stupid necklace." I say to Damon at a party on the grill. He holds my arms very tight "No. You're the only stupid thing here. And shallow! And useless!" _/ I was screaming with a big guy with my hands squeezing his throat. "I am not stupid, Damon! And not shallow, and not useless! And how dare you abuse me and feed on me? Your selfish, now you're going to die! You don't deserve to live and keep doing to other people what you did to me!"

Klaus's POV:

I was thinking weird the fact that Caroline entered the house and came until me without anyone stopping her. When someone came, she was hallucinating and ripped the heart of the guy after yelling at him and calling him Damon. Hurt me to see her like that, but I couldn't deny that I enjoyed seeing her with the guy's heart in her hands. She threw it aside and she fell again screaming "Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts so much! Make it stop!" Her agony was killing me, but I didn't have strength enough to release myself and help her. Even if I could, I wouldn't have blood enough for her to drink. My Caroline was dying because of me and I was the useless in that story. They must have heard her yelling, because a lot of guys showed up. Damn! I started fighting with the chains. Caroline would die in those guys' hands. I almost cried in relief when Elijah appeared wiping them all.

Caroline's POV:

I opened my eyes and I was lying on Klaus' bed. I sat remembering everything and I got up very fast but I tripped over something and I fell. "Ouch!" My head was killing me. When I notice Klaus's body was what I tripped on, I got desperate. "He's fine. Just recovering." Elijah said. "What happened?" I asked. "I saved you both and he insisted giving you the little blood he had to cure you… Before it was too late." I looked thought the window and the sun was rising. "How long am I sleeping?" "Nineteen hours. How do you feel?" "Better. Thank you, Elijah. I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up there." "No need to apologize. I consider you my family since you stole my brother's heart." He smirked and got out. I smiled and stood by Klaus's side until midday, when he opened his eyes.

By the evening, Klaus and I were walking thought the woods when he asked me "Why didn't you tell me? About Damon?" "It was a long time ago and it didn't make sense bring it up" "I don't know why I didn't notice it before. The date we had in Mystic Falls in return of one of my hybrids, I saw you screaming with Elena because you didn't want her with him. I couldn't understand that but now I do. He really did abuse and use you and said you were shallow and useless?" He asked, angrier. "Yes. But I forgave him. That doesn't mean that I like him now, but I've already charged it and we're good." He stopped walking to look at me. "You have such a good heart and I'm learning so much with you. I have more than a thousand years and you what? Nineteen, twenty? But I feel that you're wiser than me... I had never really known the meaning of forgiveness" I smiled and asked "Why did you give me the little blood you had? I could stand more time…" "No, Caroline. You couldn't. And even if you could, I would not let you suffering. I was weak but not in pain. And so what? For you I could bear the pain of the whole world if I knew that you're good, that you're happy. Because your happiness is my strength." He held my hands. "Oh, and that thing you asked to Matt in your hallucination… I promise that you won't feel that way anymore. I guarantee you there is someone in this world that loves you." I was so happy in a way I didn't knew I could be. Smiling, I said: "I was lonely" "I know the feeling, love." He answered. "So, let's be lonely together." I said, smiling. "Are you sure, sweetheart? Because I won't let you go anymore" "You already said that, the night before last. The best one of my entire life." He smiled. "I love you, Caroline". We were about to kiss again but I pushed him away when blood rose in my throat and I threw up. "But what…?" I said, startled. "Didn't you cure me?" "Yes, I did!" he said, worried. What the hell was happening to me?

**Hope you liked it! Pleeease, let me know what you think, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I spent the all day yesterday trying to post this chapter, but every time I tried to do it, an error message appeared: "error type 1" Does someone knows what is it? Anyway, I hoped you liked the last chapter!**

Caroline's POV:

My first action was to lower the sleeve of my shirt. But the wound wasn't on my skin anymore. "How do you feel?" Klaus asked me. "I feel great, actually." He approached me and held my shoulder, analyzing me. I was about to say that I was good and there was no need to do that when I felt blood rising on my throat again, so I used my vampire speed to go away from him and throw up one more time. "Something is wro…" I was interrupted again when I felt an horrible pain on my chest. I put my hand on it and blood was coming out from an opening hole like if I had been shot. In a flash, Klaus bit his wrist and gave it to me. I started drinking his blood but the pain was too strong and I started screaming. "Let's go" Klaus said holding me. "Where?" "Resolve it".

Klaus took me in a bar. "Seriously? You think that drinking is the solution?" Klaus rolled his eyes. We entered the empty place and a pretty girl with dark hair came to us. "Caroline, this is Sophie Deveraux. She's a witch." Klaus said. "What can I do for you today, 'king'?" she said sarcastically. "Well, I'm afraid something might be happening to my 'queen'". Sophie got as surprised as me with the word Klaus used. I would have been happy if the pain wasn't killing me. Suddenly I remembered. "No, no, no, no, no!" "What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked me, worried. "Since Silas attacked and almost killed my mother, I asked Bonnie to link me to her. That way I would know when something was happening to my mother." Sophie was staring me. "You heard her! Do something!" Klaus yelled. She lifted her hands and started to speak in the same language Bonnie used to when she was doing magic. Klaus sighed, losing patience. Suddenly the pain I was feeling was gone. "I unlinked you both but I'm afraid it's too late to try to protect your mother" Sophie said. "What?" I asked, in disbelief. My cell phone started to ring and I looked the person who was calling me: Elena. "Hello?" I answered it, afraid of what she might tell me. "Caroline! I wouldn't like to say this by phone, but… Your mother is…" I turned it off before she could finish what she was saying. Klaus took my hand, trying to comfort me.

Klaus's POV:

I took a very shocked and horrified Caroline home. She didn't say anything during the way and I had an idea to make her feel better. I would take care of that on the next day. When we arrived home, she threw herself on the couch and stood there for hours looking through the window. Late of the night, I was full seeing her like that and I sat beside her. "Caroline…" I started. "I don't want to talk" she said. "I just wanted to know if... You would like to go to Mystic Falls and say goodbye… I'll take you there." "No" "Don't you want to know at least how did she die?" "Does it matter? She's already gone! And if I go there, the only thing that will happen is my pain increases! I don't want to see her dead!" she yelled. There was nothing in this world that I could say to make her feel better. I, above all people, knew how was the feeling of lose family. I remembered that everything I wanted all the times that I lost someone was to be alone. I got up and was leaving when she said: "How dare you leave me by myself in a moment like this?" she yelled. Before I could do or say anything she started to cry "I hate you! Please, don't leave me" I sat by her side again "I'm here, love" I said, pulling her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest. I pulled a blanket to cover her. I knew vampires didn't feel cold but it would help comfort her. Is it too selfish of me to say that I'd like more people to die to make her be with me in this way more times?

Caroline's POV:

I spent most of the night crying while lying on the couch around Klaus's arms. I fell asleep when the sun was almost rising and when I woke up, Klaus wasn't there anymore. All I wanted was to keep sleeping to forget. Oh my God, oh my God! My mother was dead! I was about to start crying again when I heard the doorbell. I don't know how I got up to open the door, but when I did it, a man with a beautiful horse was staring at me. "Delivery! Please, sign here" I did what he asked and he left, leaving the beautiful horse by the door.

I was brushing the horse in the garden when Klaus arrived. "Someone left a horse here" I said. "I asked to. It's for you" he said. Oh, did he really have done that for me? "Did you like it?" "It's beautiful. Thank you so much" He approached me and held gently my chin. "It's good to see you better. I knew you would like it." He kissed me and then he said "I'll take a shower then we'll go see the city lights, sweetheart" He entered the house. I kept brushing the horse, remembering one day in Mystic Falls where Klaus told me that horses are loyal. On the other hand, I didn't know if I could trust Klaus. He was so unpredictable, in a second he wanted to leave me crying by myself and in another he gives me a horse. I was afraid to trust him. With my mother dead there was no one I trusted anymore, she was the only family I have left. Oh my God, I have no one else! A panic started inside my chest and it was burning me. I never felt so much pain and above all, I never felt so alone. I was writhing inside and I would do anything to end up with that excruciating pain. That's when it happened, even without me wanting it… Before I could notice, all the pain was gone. It was gone along with my humanity.

**I hope you're liking the story. The reviews helps me keep writing, please do it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Once again I was having trouble to post this. Thankyou so much for the reviews! Anyway, I hope you like it. Maybe it won't be what you was expecting but I wrote this only because I want Klaus to recognize Caroline's power. And always remembering that although Caroline changes Klaus in a very good way, he still is this wild guy.**

Klaus's POV:

After taking a shower I had another idea to help Caroline: I would offer myself to compel her and make her forget the pain. Before I could get back in the garden and talk to her about it, my phone begin to ring and I looked the number: Marcel. "I hope this is an emergency" I said, remembering that I told him to bother me only if really necessary that night. I knew Caroline needed me in such a bad moment. "It is. Someone attacked Cami." "Again? I'm on my way" I didn't find Caroline in the garden so I told Elijah to tell her I was out and would come back as soon as possible in case he sees her.

I arrived very fast and I saw Cami fallen on the ground in the bar. The only one inside it besides her was Marcel. "Is she dead?" I asked him, afraid of the answer. "No, but if I haven't arrived in time she would be" "In time of what?" "In time to stop her" He pointed to a dark corner in the bar. Oh hell no! Caroline got out of the shadow and her face was all full of blood. Her look at me made me realize in the same second that wasn't my Caroline. "What happened to you?" I asked, horrified. "You're going to cut out my fun too? I feel so alive!" I admit I took a minute to notice. "You turned off!" when I said it, I felt like I've lost a piece of my heart. "Why are you staring at me like this? I thought you would like seeing me having fun and I'm sure I'm no more monstrous than you" she said. No, I've lost my sweet Caroline! The only humanity I have was she who brought me and if she didn't have hers anymore, we both would be stuck in darkness with no way back. "Now, excuse me because I want to live my life". She got out and before I go after her I looked to Marcel "Take care of her" I said, pointing to Cami.

The sun had set already and I followed Caroline to a party a little far from town, I guess she was searching more humans. When we arrived there, I immediately felt the amazing smell of fresh blood, there was time that I didn't stand between so many humans at once. Although I could control myself if I wanted to, I bit the neck of someone standing next to Caroline to tease her. She stood looking at us for a few seconds and with a gesture I called her to share the person's blood. She didn't think twice before accept my offer and we both were feeding on the same person, each one of us in one side of the neck. After that, Caroline started to dance on the dance floor and I fed on a few more people, without taking my eyes off her. God, her moves were driving me crazy! There were a lot of people dancing and throwing beer up. Half of Caroline's clothes were wet in a second and she held up her hair while dancing, letting her neck appears. I didn't enjoy much dancing, but with that sight of her in that way, everything that I wanted was to glue our bodies and let them move together. And her neck… So wet and shiny… I wanted to sink my teeth there and feel the amazing taste she had. However, I couldn't resist and I got closer to her, moving away a few guys that were around her. We danced together and I could say she knew exactly how to tease me. Caroline passed her hands throw my chest downing to my abdomen. It didn't take long to my clothes get wet with other's drinks too. Then, she turned her back on me and our hips glued perfectly. I held her waist and we dance in the same rhythm. She closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled her hands to back, around my neck and downed my hands throw her trunk until get back to her waist. That moment I realized that I couldn't waste the last sanity I had, for our own good. If I stayed one more second in that way I know I wouldn't be able to control myself anymore. I got out of the dance floor and leaned in a wall where there weren't many people. And I stood there, just looking out for her. It was good to see her having fun, I let her do that because I had hope she would be happy, and happiness is a feeling. The faster she surrendered to her feelings, would be better. I lost patience (that I never really had) when I saw three guys dancing around her at the same time. I didn't even blink before going back there and take her, putting her on my shoulder. She struggled to get out but I held her legs stronger. She didn't have one single chance with a thousand years old hybrid.

When we arrived home, she was fallen on my arms. At some point during the walk (yes, I made sure to get back walking with the hope she would be without patience, angry, bored, anything. Any feeling would help) she fell asleep. I put her on my bed, where I could stay looking her the entire night in case she wanted to escape. I took off my wet shirt and served a drink to myself before sitting on bed besides her. She opened one eye and smirked. I knew she was staring me but I didn't look her back. "Get back to sleep" I said. "I'm thirsty" "You fed on that guy with me" "Yes, but I want more" I looked at her and sighed. "You're giving me a lot of work" I said. "That's the intention. Make you sick of me then you'll stop chasing and annoying me" I approached my face of hers to make very clear "Yeah, that won't happen" "Why not? You liked that stupid girl I was before. Insecure, neurotic, control freak, on crack and now she's gone. So, do a favor to yourself and stop believing that I'll get back to who I was before because not even that stupid girl could cure your horrible personality: Lonely, impulsive, sadistic, paranoid and possessive." Those words hit me like an ax in the heart. There was a part of me that didn't believe Caroline really liked me someday and wanted to rip her heart right now, but I followed the other part which was telling me not to screw up the only hope I had to myself. I should not give up on her for the good of both of us. I needed to keep remembering she didn't have any fault of what was happening. She was out of herself and I wanted to bring her back as she did with me once. I was so distracted with my thoughts that before I could notice she bit my neck and started drinking my blood. I didn't stop her and only moved to lead the glass I was holding to my mouth. After she drank as much as she wanted, her lips touched my skin below my ear and trailed a way to my face. "Stop teasing me" I said but she didn't. She downed to my chest and I felt everything tingling. "Caroline… I don't want to take advantage of you in this situation" I said. "Don't worry, I'll do everything" She went up to kiss my mouth, positioning her legs on each side of my waist. She took off her clothes very fast and I didn't move, just let her in control of everything. She didn't take much to take my pants off and I knew there was only a thin cloth separating us. I ripped it off and she positioned herself before hold me very tight to pull myself inside of her. I didn't know she was that strong! She basically did everything by herself and I just stood looking into her wild eyes. I had never seen them like this before. I thought I have seen everything of Caroline, but I couldn't be more wrong. She took me to the heaven right in the middle of the hell.

Those moments became a vicious circle. We were like wild animals that couldn't be tamed. For the next few days, I got out of home to keep resolving things with Marcel and I allowed Caroline get out of home when she wanted to but always with some vampire guards with her. They usually told me that when someone bothers her, they don't have time to do anything. Before they could blink she ended those people. I just kept the guards with her to make sure she would come back home in the end of the day. I thought she couldn't take care of herself but once again I was wrong, I never imagined Caroline was so powerful! So much that she was capable of steel my heart, wasn't she? I felt that when we were together, no one could stand a hand on us. We were so powerful together that I felt proud of us being the king and the queen. Who could say that I could love her even more without her humanity? As much as I liked her like this, I loved her even more every day and it hurt to know she didn't feel the same. When I saw her killing someone for the first time the guilty filled my heart. Not for the person, but for her. I knew that every person she killed was turning more difficult to her come back. She would try to avoid even more the guilty and I needed to put an ending point on that. I was been selfish allowing she keeps in that way.

**Hope I haven't let you down with this chapter. From now, Klaus will start trying to bring Caroline back at all costs. Pleeease, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! This is a very short chapter but very emotional too. I admit I cried writing this, mostly because I didn't expect to write the things I did, I had other idea in mind for this. I hope with all my heart you like it because I gave all of myself to write it. I rewatched a lot of Klaus' emotional scenes on TVD and TO before doing this chapter to make sure it would be good. Oh, and there's a song that gave me inspiration for this one: With Love by Christina Grimmie, it is on TVD's soundtrack! Hope you like it!**

Klaus's POV:

I woke up on the floor of my bedroom remembering the crazy dawn I had with Caroline. The sheets were torn and thrown through the room. I got up, get dressed and went downstairs to find her. I was trying a few ideas to bring back her humanity lately but none of them were working. I took her to a horse ride in the sunset, I asked about her childhood making her remember a lot of things, I provoke her with her father's story, I made her paint something and all she did was my face full of shadows saying that's how she sees me. I was losing hope once that everything I tried to do always end with me hurt with her words or actions. My ideas were running out, and I only had two more options: Make her get back through fear (I didn't want to torture her) or I would use my last option: compel her to turn on, but there's a problem about that: When compelled to do it, the feelings don't come back like they were before, it's like start from zero and she would have to start loving people she loved before all over again. There was a part of me that still wanted to rip her heart out to end up with all that but I knew it would be even harder to live with such a huge guilty and regret.

I found Caroline watching TV only in her underwear. "We're going out, love" I said, hoping I could take her to visit her friends in Mystic Falls. That might help her too. "Finally! There's nothing to do in this house!" I looked to the TV, there was a couple kissing. "Watching love movies?" "Yeah. So funny! Those people get eluding themselves" I rolled my eyes and she said "I know you think that too" "I did, before meeting you" I answered, hoping to bring up some nostalgic feeling on her. That was her turn to roll her eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you fell in this stupid elusion too. You? Klaus Mikaelson?" "So what? Yeah, I care about you Caroline. That's why we're going out. I'll wait for you at the door until you dress yourself" "I don't need that" I sighed. "Don't make me get mad" "Your problem. I'm going out like this" "Argh! So stubborn!" I used my vampire speed to go to her bedroom and take a dress. When I returned she tried to run away but I held her against the wall. "You may be strong love, but definitely not like me." She was struggling and I held her arms, passing them through the sleeves. I was finding that situation funny until she said "How does someone can love you? You're so annoying! You think you're the most powerful guy in this entire world but you're just a guy who has so pain in your heart that you can't trust anyone! You're so problematic that you can't be fixed! Not even with a stupid girl like I was before!" I was so paralyzed that I couldn't move. "How dare you SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME?" I yelled. I was one step to bite her again. Although all the damage my father caused on me I never felt so much pain at once. It was hurting me so much that I wanted to scream. Life was just proving me one more time that love doesn't worth it. Before I could control my memories, I accidentally let Caroline see my father tying and hitting me while I screamed for Elijah's help. I released her, not letting her see more. She didn't move and I went to the other side of the room, avoiding looking at her. I knew I would kill her if I did. "And I'm wrong one more time! Love is just a stupid weakness that keeps breaking my heart and I can believe I was fool enough to fall at this 'elusion' one more time." I was saying that more to myself than to her. "You're right. No one can love me! NO ONE!" I almost couldn't see anymore, my vision was blurry with so many tears. But I could hear and I got chocked with Caroline's words. "But I do". I turned around and even with that blur I saw tears on Caroline's face too. "What?" I whispered, without believing my Caroline was back. "I do, Klaus. I love you. I do and I don't care how many problems you do have or not. I love them too. I don't care if you're lonely, impulsive, sadistic, paranoid and possessive. I just love you the way you are. And so what? I'm an insecure, neurotic, control freak, on crack and I hate myself. Sometimes I hate you but I love us together. That's what makes us so special." I ran to Caroline "You're back!" "Yeah, I guess I didn't stand seeing you suffering on your father's hands" "That's what brought you back?" "YOU brought me back, Klaus. As much as my mother's death causes me pain, I couldn't handle with you suffering" Tears were still falling down my face, but this time, of happiness. "I'm not lonely anymore because I have you. I'm not sadistic anymore because all I want is your happiness. I'm not paranoid because you cured me. And yes, I might be possessive but only because I don't want to lose you. I lifted Caroline up holding her waist and spinning her in the hair. She laughed with such a joy that I wanted to freeze that laugh to hear it whenever I wanted. "Don't leave me anymore, my love. Without you my Caroline, I'm lost." I said, putting her down. "I won't. Never". She gave me on of those smiles of her that made my life worth it.

**I'm very excited to know if you liked it, pleeease review! Oh, and here's a preview of the next chapter: Klaus will turn one of Caroline's dreams come true :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I can't reply the guest's reviews but I want to say I really appreciated them all. Thankyou! So... This chapter is a very big twist in the plot. To be honest, I don't like to do this because I see some writers lose themselves in the story and I'm afraid that happens to me too. But I started writing and this change just came out. Hope you don't get too surprise. Hope you like it ;)**

Caroline's POV:

I never felt so happy in my entire life. Klaus was being even more romantic with me than he ever was and I never imagined we would be so perfect together. There was no more pain, no more traumas, nothing in our way or issues to work between us anymore. He made me feel so loved that even when he was far I felt his love's warmth.

I woke up with a rose by my side like Klaus had been putting in the past few days when he got up early, but this time there was a drawing too: Me sleeping with head resting in my hand's palm, some strands of hair in my face and my bare chest was covered with sheets but almost letting my breasts appears. Below, the phrase _"I wonder if anyone ever born in this world can be as beautiful as you are. With love, Klaus"_. I heard his voice downstairs and thought weird, he never was home when I woke up and only returned of his 'business with town' by the evening. But I couldn't complain, at night he always finds a way to reward his absence: Taking me to dinner, showing me something more about the city, sometimes I tried to teach him the piano and he kept teaching me painting. He just wanted to make sure that every second we spent together was flawless. I went downstairs and found him talking to Elijah. "Good morning, love" he said, smiling. "Good to see you home by morning" I replied. "I'll go see if Hayley is awake" Elijah said. "Caroline… I'll travel tonight to New York with Marcel. Somebody is threatening him and I'll help hunt them and make sure they stop bothering us" "Why can't I go with you? I love this place but I thought you were going to take me in other beautiful ones" "I will, love. Just not right now." I couldn't hide my face of disappointment. He continued saying "Indeed, I need someone that I trust here to make sure nothing wrong will happen with this city while I'm gone. Elijah will help you although I'm not sure if I can trust him with that, once that he's been too distracted with Hayley. So, I need you here." "I'll miss you" I said, getting closer to him. "I promise I'll do everything to get back as soon as possible". He kissed me and between it I stopped and said, smiling: "I'll let you go, but only if you give me a proper goodbye" "What makes you think I would leave without doing that?" He said, lifting me up while kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his hip and he opened a door behind me. Inside was a mini bedroom which they used as a coat closet. He pressed me against the wall and a few jackets fell from the hanger. Laughing, he took my dress off and returned kissing me. "Did I say how much I'll miss you too?" he asked, breathlessly. "No" I answered between our kisses. "I'll miss this" he said, touching my lips with his finger. "I'll miss these" he held my thigh tightly. "I'll miss this" he continued, caressing my breasts. "And… I'll miss this" he touched very gently my panties. He started kissing my neck and I saw his eyes turning to yellow. "I'll tell you a secret" he whispered very close to my ear "I never felt thirsty during an intimate moment. But somehow I do with you" He passed his hand softly in my neck, causing me shivers. "You can drink my blood. It's all yours" "No, love. I won't bite you to take the risk of let happen to you what happened the last time." That conversation and his smell made my fangs come out too. "Why this happens to us? I'm afraid I can't… control myself" I said very low. "Have at it" he said and I didn't think twice before doing it. I sink my teeth on his neck and after a few seconds he did the same with me. An indescribable pleasure hit me from the inside out. A feeling that I've never felt before, not like the first night he bit me. It felt good at the first sight but then it started to burn me. He took his fangs out of me and continued kissing my neck. I felt like my body was on fire, not in a good way. Klaus ripped his clothes off and before he could enter me, I cried out "Klaus, don't!" He didn't stop kissing me. "Klaus! STOP!" I yelled in pain. He suddenly stopped, scared. "Something is wrong" I said, almost crying. He stood looking at me trying to understand what I was saying. At first I felt something different on my eyes, and when that happened Klaus's jaw opened, he was chocked with something. Then my bones started to shake and I was screaming with so much pain. My fingers were breaking by themselves. "Caroline! Caroline! Look at me" He held my face trying to calm me. "Shhh… Just look at me. Look at my eyes and think about something else" I thought about the draw he made me by morning and the pain started to go away. When it was completely gone, I asked him "What was happening to me?" Klaus looked at me frustrated. "Your eyes were yellow. Your bones were breaking…" "I'm sorry, what?" "I think… My blood… Our blood… Let's see that witch".

"You both exchanged blood together." Sophie said. "When a werewolf shares blood at the same time with a human, the human turns into werewolf too, so they can be mates." "I know, but Caroline is not a human!" Klaus yelled. "She's not. But you're not a werewolf too, you're a hybrid. Sharing blood, your vampire side connects with hers and your werewolf side turns her". "I'm a werewolf now?" I asked, in disbelief. "You're a hybrid too" Sophie answered me. "But I thought the only way to be a werewolf was being born as one." I said. "Yes. But they can turn their mates so they can be together at the full moons" Klaus answered me, apparently he knew this part. "The legend says the werewolf and the human has to love each other" Sophie finished. "Why did I never hear about this? And how do I know if I'm not sired to Klaus?" I asked. "If I knew I could turn someone into a hybrid this way before…" I looked very straight to Klaus and he didn't finish what he was saying. "The only way to be sired is when you're turning into vampire. Not werewolf." Sophie said. Klaus came closer to me and asked "How do you feel, love?" "Emotionally I feel confused. Physically I feel more willing and more powerful like never before. Stronger. God! I can smell a hundred miles away from here." Klaus smiled like if he was proud.

When we got home, I remembered when Tyler was turned by Klaus, he said to me he felt so great… And now I could understand what he was saying. Klaus seemed worried about me, but I told him there was no reason to. We spend the day making a mess with inks on canvas and by night I went to bed and Klaus laid by my side. "I'll stay here until you sleep. Just then I'll go travel. Good dreams, love" he said with a smirk. He was caressing my hair and I didn't take long to fell asleep. _Klaus came to me smiling in the middle of fog. "Tell me where in this world you want to go the most" "Hmm... My dream is to know Paris" I answered him. "Let's go then" he offered me his hand and when I touched it, a lot of lights appeared around me. "So beautiful" I said. We started walking in the city and he was holding my hand. "You're making this dream?" I asked. "Yes. I felt bad because you wouldn't travel with me and I decided to do this for you. This is real Paris." He answered me. "Yes, it seems so real!" "In sort of way it is" he replied. I smiled, never wanting to wake up of that perfect dream. We walked a lot in silence, just admiring the beauty of Paris' night. When we arrived in a restaurant, Klaus stopped by the door. "Want to have dinner, sweetheart?" I smiled and suddenly my clothes changed to a very beautiful white dress. "You've done this?" "Yes. I made it white because you're the light of my world, Caroline." We sat on a table close to a big window. Klaus asked some delicious French food and while eating, he said "I think I won't go anymore. You'll turn on the first full moon and I need to be here to help you." "Turn? I thought hybrids only turn when they want to." "Yes, but the hybrids I've created before turned on the first full moon. All of them. Even Tyler" Klaus answered. "The full moon is a week away. There is time to help Marcel" I said. He just nodded. After we finished dinner in that perfect restaurant, Klaus took me to dance in a club he 'liked to go' and when we arrived at Eiffel tower, he said he needed to go and kissed my forehead. I watched him walking away until he was completely gone. When that happened, the dream was getting blurry until it disappears. _I woke up by morning and one more time, there was a rose and a drawing by my side: Me looking up to the Eiffel tower in that beautiful white dress. And Klaus was already gone.

**So, what do you think? Pleease, review! Oh, and a follower gave me and idea: if you have a dream about Klaroline and would like to see it happen, write on the review and I'll try to write it in the best way I can :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I was with a problem on my computer and when I passed the text from Word to here, it all was glued and that made it difficult to read. Two people complained and now I'm posting with another computer. Hope it's better now and I'll try to fix the other chapters. So, about this one: it's not romantic but I already wrote the next one and I can guarantee it is way better than this one. I just thought Caroline was missing her mother and I wanted to make her happy. So, this is what this chapter is about.**

Caroline's POV:

I was bored without Klaus home. With him out, I had more time to think and I couldn't help but think of my mother. The pain was still inside of me, but it was bearable now. I would do anything to bring her back. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the doorbell. Elijah and Hayley were out of sight so I opened the door. Davina smiled when she saw me. We met on that dinner that Klaus and Marcel gave some days ago, when Klaus and I have a fight because I bit Cami. According to Klaus, Davina was the most powerful witch and maybe she could do something for me…

"Hi! I heard about your mother. Sorry to take so long, but I couldn't come with Marcel near. He traveled and I got out." she said.

Davina and I talked a little the night we met and somehow I knew I could trust her. Apparently she felt the same way about me.

"How do you know about my mother?" I asked.

"I sensed Sophie's magic to unlink you with her when she was dying." I gave her some space at the door to let her enter the house. She looked around with wonder.

"It's nice to have some company with Klaus out" I said, appreciating her visit.

"I can imagine that, I hate to be just by myself" she answered, touching some weird sculpture on the living room.

"If you don't mind… Is there some way to bring my mother back?" I was hopeful.

"I could try… You would be doing something for me too anyway." I saw through her eyes that she was as hopeful too. She continued: "I never got out from here and I'd like to travel. If your mother is not here… We need to go until her body".

Davina and I arrived at Mystic Falls and I made sure that no one would see us. I wasn't prepared to see all my friends again and I didn't want to give them any explanations. I took her to the cemetery to look for my mother and when I found her grave, Davina started some weird spell. I took a fright when I saw two vampires coming to us so I started walking to their direction to divert them from Davina. I wouldn't let anything disturb her.

"You're vampire Barbie? The Barbie from Klaus? The daughter of Liz?" One of them asked me.

"What do you want?" I replied, curious.

"You took so long to come after your mother. We're waiting for days! And you finally arrived!"

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing more than use you as a bait to Klaus" What? Were they serious?

"So, come get me" I said, laughing. One of them approached and before he could stand a hand on me I ripped his heart off. I may have been weak one day, but I was a hybrid now. When the other guy came to me on his vampire speed, I did the same thing with him. Somehow I didn't feel any regret, I was just saving myself.

"It was taking so long to find you both" A familiar voice said and I turned around. Elijah. "What are you doing here?" I asked him taking a glance on Davina, who was still doing the spell.

"Following you and making sure you wouldn't get in trouble. Otherwise, Niklaus would never forgive me. But it looks like you can take care of yourself very well."

"I appreciate your help, Elijah. But I'm just trying to save my mother."

"I understand, Caroline." He took one step closer. "To be honest, I was afraid to lose the only salvation of my brother. You bring the good side on him and you did what I was trying to do for so long… I admire you for that. And I can't even imagine what would happen to him if he loses you."

I was thrilled with those words. Before I could say anything to him, Davina yelled "It's done!" We approached her and I could see my mother full of land. She looked me and I ran to her arms.

Elijah went back to New Orleans with Davina and I spent two days with my mother. I wanted to make sure she was safe before leave her. We talked a lot and I told her how happy I was and she gave me support. I just couldn't believe I had my mother back, my life was more than complete now. Every night Klaus gave me a new dream. On the first night, he took me to Australia and tried to teach me how to surf, it was a complete disaster once that neither him knew how to do it but it was funny. We laughed a lot in the middle of the ocean. On the second night, we went to a big garden that he created on his mind and we made a picnic in the middle of several colorful roses. On the third day, I said goodbye to my mother and made her promise that she would call me every day to say that everything was fine. The she made _me_ promise I would visit her more times.

Klaus's POV:

When Caroline came back from Mystic Falls, I was talking to Elijah on the living room. "You're back!" she said looking at me.

"Yes, I arrived very early today. I didn't resolve the things I went to in New York yet but I came back because you'll suffer with some hormones tomorrow on full moon's day. How did things go with your mom?" I asked. She told me she was there by phone.

"Very good." She replied getting close to me and I gave her a peck.

"Caroline, we need to talk." When I said that, Elijah vanished from the room. "Elijah told me you killed two vampires."

"Yeah, I did. So what?" she replied me. That answer was not what I was expecting.

"I thought you were inspiring me to be a better person, but I think I do the opposite effect on you. Since when my Caroline would kill someone consciously without feel any regret? Any guilty?"

"Klaus, I…" she started to say, but I interrupted her: "I didn't realize the bad influence I had on you. I never meant to corrupt your pure heart, Caroline. That's why I think you would be better without me. If you never left Mystic Falls, your mother would not have died, you wouldn't have turned off, you wouldn't have to turn on the full moon and your pure heart would be intact." The way she was looking at me was cutting my heart. I couldn't believe in what I was about to do but I knew it would be the right thing.

"I only…" I held her face with my both hands and interrupted her again, looking straight to her eyes: "Caroline. You will forget you ever came to New Orleans and you'll return to Mystic Falls with your pure heart to be happy with the people you love: Your friends and your mother." That's it. It's done. I was giving up on a piece of my heart to let it be free. I took a sip of the bottle that was right beside me. To my shock, Caroline slapped me.

"I can't believe you were going to make me forget you!" she cried out, astonished. "Thank God I have been drinking some vervain! I was doing it to make myself less vulnerable in case someone tried to hurt me with it, but I could never imagine I should drink vervain because of you!" I sighed. This didn't work, but I would find a way to release her from me. There was no way I would let her become the monster I was.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with the news of Klaroline! I almost died when I saw the new promo of TVD, I can't wait to watch the next episode. Anyway, this chapter is very intense in a lot of ways. This is one of my favorites. I really hope you like it!**

Caroline's POV:

Klaus ignored me for the rest of the day and I was very upset. I wanted to throw into his face that whole situation so I went to his room to look for him, but he wasn't there. I noticed a paper under his bathroom door and I walked to it to see what it was: another drawing of me. He did my face mixed up with a lot of roses.

I opened the door, wondering why that draw would be there and for my surprise, it wasn't a bathroom but another room. I got shocked when I saw the walls were filled up with something like a thousand more drawings of me. Oh my God! Klaus had a room to keep the drawings he made just of me! My jaw dropped and I realized how lucky I was having that perfect man all by myself. After analyzing most of those beautiful creations, I decided not to say to Klaus the things I was looking him for. I just felt that I couldn't give him all the love he deserved.

I stopped looking for him. Maybe all he needed was some space and I didn't want to suffocate him as I did to Matt when we dated. I wasn't that person anymore. The moonlight was beautiful outside and I put on my bikini before going to the pool to enjoy it.

Klaus's POV:

The pencil made a faint noise when scratched paper. I couldn't waste the opportunity to draw a beautiful scene like that: Caroline in the water with the moonlight shining on her. I was hiding in the curtain of the second floor window observing her. That view was incredible. The way she was, it seemed that the moonlight was coming from her. A shiny girl. That's what I was drawing. That's what she was for me: light.

I was torn about what to do about us. I felt like I was consuming her light by corrupting that pure heart. A part of me wanted to leave her knowing that she was better without me. The other part wanted to send the world to hell and grab her, holding her very close to me.

This second part talked louder when I opened the bathroom door half hour later and saw Caroline taking a shower.

"Klaus!" she said, trying to cover herself. Despite of her shy, she smiled when she saw me.

"I didn't notice you were here." I said, trying not to look at her. I just wanted to brush my teeth. With a glance, I noticed she was still covering herself. "Don't be shy. You're on your bikini and even without it you're beautiful" I was trying to calm down my pulse. She drove me crazy just to look at her: the water falling above her head, letting her golden skin all wet.

She raised her eyebrows "Klaus, how you don't want me to be shy with you staring at me like this?" she was right. I went back to what I was doing: Put toothpaste on my brush. She turned around, beginning to pass the soap in her body. Ok, screw the world!

I took my clothes off in a blink and entered the shower full of steam. She took a fright and screamed when I touched her back. I turned her to look at me "Shhh" I whispered. She gave me a dirty smile when she saw I was naked. I held her waist, pushing her on the showering wall.

"In the shower? Are you crazy?" She asked me. Lucky her, I had the perfect answer to that. "No, I'm not crazy. I'm just in love". I kissed her intensely, feeling her chills while I was passing my hand through her body under the water that was falling between us. I untied the top of her bikini and it fell on the floor with the water. My fingers arrived between her legs and she let out a moan when they tugged her bikini panties to the side and I touched her deeply, feeling her warmth.

The steam around us made her body even warmer. It was tensioned with my fingers inside her and she sank her nails on my back. I lowered her panties once for all and it fell on the floor too. I lifted her, letting her legs wrap around me. I pulled her wet hair aside, kissing her ear, neck, shoulder, downing to her chest.

"This feels so good" she mumbled with her eyes closed. "_You_ feel so good" I corrected her. When I returned to her lips, she squeezed harder her legs around my waist. Another moan came out her mouth when I penetrated her. It didn't take too long to me to find a steady pace. Her body was moving in the same rhythm as mine and inside her, I feel like I was home.

She kept moaning, feeling me throbbing inside her. Her fingers tightened on the skin of my back when I began to move faster. If heaven was like that I wouldn't mind to stay there forever. Suddenly I felt sad when I remembered I wanted to leave her, I knew it would be better for her. So, with the thought it could be the last time I entered my home, I wanted to make it worth it.

I slowed down inside her and she opened her eyes, trying to understand what I was doing. I wanted to kiss all her body for the last time and so I did. Then I carried her to the bathtub and laid her, entering her again to finish what we started. I held her thighs just below her groin to pull them up, making sure she was as close as possible to me. Going faster again, I passed my hands everywhere I could in her body and after a few minutes we climaxed together.

I fell at her side in the small bath and after finally breathing normally again, she said "Wow! This was… Wow!" I wanted to smile, but the thought that I wouldn't have her like that anymore made me sad. Anyway, I knew I was doing the right thing. I would just help her with her full moon and the next day I would go hide somewhere else in the city. She shouldn't be around me anymore.

The next day was easier than I thought. Her hormones and emotions weren't as bad mine were in the full moons I had to turn before I could choose when to do it. Maybe the night we had in the shower calmed her.

During the day, I just exchanged a couple of words with her. I knew she was confused with my actions but I didn't tell her why. I knew she would stop me from leaving her. I could see in her face she was hurt because I was treating her like that but for some reason she didn't confront me because of it.

Although I was doing my best to stay away from her, she was always close to me, quietly. I went outside, she did the same. I went upstairs, she did the same. I was painting, she did the same. By the evening, I was reading in the living room and she was doing the same thing.

I closed my book roughly, making noise. She looked up her book to stare me. I got up and went outside, heading to the woods and she followed me. I walked a lot and when I was sure I was far enough from the city I stopped, waiting for her. She took a minute to arrive.

"Are you ready?" I asked her and she looked down. "Don't be afraid, love. It will hurt in the beginning but after it you won't feel anything. I'll turn after you to don't leave you alone".

Caroline's POV:

I felt every bone of my body breaking. I screamed as loud as I could, believing the pain would go away if I did but I was wrong. Klaus oriented me in everything. He gave me some tips while I was turning like "Don't move your head, it will hurt more" "Don't be afraid, just focus in something around you". Those things really helped.

I remembered Tyler when I was helping him. I could see that process was painful but I didn't know it was that much. When all my bones were already broken, Klaus turned in a blink. How did he do that? He was so big! Animal hair grew all over my body. Then I felt my eyes changing.

After that I couldn't remember anything else. I woke up in the next morning with flashes of memory: Me running in the woods with wolf Klaus. My paws hitting the ground making a loud noise and spreading land everywhere.

My head was throbbing and I opened my eyes slowly, adapting myself with the sun light in my face. I blinked a few times and I sat, noticing I was naked in my bed. My hands and feet were all filthy of land. I looked aside and another drawing was there: A beautiful white wolf with gray eyes on top of a big rock. That was me? Above the draw a note: _"You're free. Klaus."_

**Hope you like it! Pleeeease, review! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I didn't think you guys would say the last chapter was so sad but this one is more. Please, don't get mad at Klaus, he thinks he's doing the right thing. Poor Caroline :(  
Anyway, hope you like it!**

Caroline's POV:

As the words of Klaus in his drawing, I was feeling free. I danced while making breakfast and sang taking a shower. As usual I figured Klaus would be in his 'business' time with the city and would come back home by the evening.

I was so happy for all the things he's been doing for me that I wanted to make him feel the same way. I decided to make a surprise for him, so I scoured the house looking for his drawing materials. I knew he kept a few pencils in his room so I searched there but I found the little box where they used to be empty. The papers which he always used to draw weren't there either. I didn't understand why he would take those things with him to the city, but I needed a better plan. _What surprise could I do to make him happy? All I know to do is play piano… That's it!_ I sat on the piano and started composing a song for him. Actually it was easier than I thought, but I wanted it to be perfect so I spent the whole day on it to make sure it would be flawless when he arrived.

By the evening, I started cooking dinner for us. It would be a very special and romantic night. I was doing my best to see that beautiful smile on his face back cause for some reason he's been feeling down. I promised myself not to ask questions or confront him about it, just give him the space he needed to not suffocate him. That didn't work well with Matt and Tyler. But tonight would make him feel better, I knew it.

When the food was ready, Elijah came talk to me and said that he and Hayley would leave town for some days to investigate her family. I nodded, happier. It would be nice to have the house just for me and Klaus.

The food was getting cold and the stars were in the sky but weirdly, Klaus had not appeared yet. With the table set, I sat in a chair and waited. One hour, two hours, three hours. Near midnight, the flames of the candles on the table were finishing and I decided to have dinner by myself.

Somehow I fell asleep still waiting for Klaus on the couch and I only woke up at the other morning. Still nothing from him. My heart raced when I thought Klaus could have been kidnapped again. Oh God! If Elijah wasn't there I would have to save Klaus by myself! No problem, I would do it at any costs. _Think Caroline, think fast! Klaus may be being tortured and he needs you!_ _Ok, first step: ask those guards outside what time Klaus left yesterday and with whom._

"It was about eight in the morning yesterday and he was by himself." One of them replied me. Ok, next step: search him at the whole town.

He made me a promise at the second time we slept together: _"I promise you like I never promise anything that I won't leave you, unless someday you ask me to." "You really do?" "Yes. I promise. With all my heart."_ I wouldn't leave Klaus too. I knew he needed me.

Klaus's POV:

A week passed since I left Caroline and I missed her so much that sometimes I wanted to rip my own heart off. I was hidden in an abandoned house away from the city and I would stay there for a few days until Caroline go back to Mystic Falls. It was the best for her and I didn't regret anything.

When the second week passed, Marcel told me that Caroline was still in town and she was walking through all the streets. Damn! That girl wasn't making it any easy for me. I knew she would give up sooner or later.

"You have to talk to her. Tell her is for the best, she will understand" Marcel said.

"I can't. If I do that she won't go or let _me_ go. And I'm not so sure I could break the promise I made to her right in front her face" I answered.

"You're not Elijah. Since when do you keep promises? She should know that by now." Marcel replied. He was right, but Caroline changed me. I wanted to keep my promise, I wanted to be with her more than anything. But I couldn't be selfish with her. This was for her own good.

I've considered leaving town for a while in case she could track me with her werewolf side. But I was afraid I could lose New Orleans for good and I knew Caroline's sense of smell wasn't all developed yet.

In the third week, Marcel brought me more news. "A trail of dead bodies on the French Quarter. She's getting mad. Do something!" he was scared.

"She'll give up" I replied.

Caroline's POV:

There was a month since Klaus disappeared and I was feeling useless without being able to find him. All this time and I still had no clue. Every night I cried thinking I could have lost him forever. Maybe someone found a way of kill him. If he was still alive and needed my help, he would have warned me with a dream. But I wouldn't give up on him, I would keep looking until I was sure there was nothing else I could do.

Every day I dedicated every second of mine asking questions for people. Yesterday I found a guy who told me he have seen Klaus with Marcel a couple days ago. That really increased my hopes. I passed asking people for Marcel and one clue led to another until I found Cami. I discovered Marcel had feelings for her and sooner or later I would see them together, so I decided to start following her.

I heard her telling a priest on the church that she would meet Marcel next morning and I knew that was my chance. I went home to get some sleep before go on with my plan. That whole thing of being a werewolf was upsetting me, my body was achy and I felt sleepy all the time. Not mentioning I felt ten times hungrier.

I talked to my mother every night before sleep to know if everything was fine with her and that night, I heard a noise inside the house when I was talking to her.

"Got to go mom, we talk later. Love you, bye!" I hung up the phone trying to concentrate my ears. My senses were all messy and I heard the beating of another heart in the house besides mine.

Someone may have followed me back home today. It wasn't a surprise the fact that I let someone pissed off once that to reach my objective looking for Klaus, I had to kill some people that refused to tell me something about him.

I didn't move, trying to discover where the person was. The beating I was hearing was very softly and sometimes it failed. I went upstairs and the person followed me. That beating didn't seem to go away.

I laid on Klaus' bed, exhausted. I just wanted to smell him around me and if the person that was fallowing me entered in the bedroom, I would be prepared to fight. The beating seemed weaker and weaker until I fell asleep.

Klaus's POV:

Marcel told me he saw a vampire guy biting Cami, so I asked him to bring her where I was hidden. I would compel her to leave town before it was too late for her, New Orleans was too much for that fragile girl.

In the next morning, she knocked my door. "Klaus? I thought Marcel was going to be here." She entered the house when I opened the door.

"I asked him to call you here. It's time for you to leave this place, Cami. For your safety. This place will get you killed."

"You have nothing to do with me, Klaus. Where I live or not is my business and you can't change that."

I stared her for a minute deciding if I would compel her or not. Then I held her face with both of my hands. "Cami… I want you to…" I started to say before the front door flew over my head. I looked to the space where it used to be and my heart fluttered. Caroline looked me in disbelief and I took my hands off Cami's face.

**A big surprise is coming and it will make Klaus feel bad for what he did to Caroline. Maybe you can guess what is it ;)  
Hope you're liking the story, pleeeease review! It's nice to know what you think and it keeps me writing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I had to say I almost had a heart attack with the last TVD episode. Ok, beautiful scene of Klaroline there but I couldn't enjoy it knowing that Julie said it's 'the closure' for them. I refuse myself to believe that and I'll keep my hopes. For now, I'll hold myself on fanfics and videos of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, is a very short one but with big suprises in it ;)**

Klaus's POV:

Caroline stood in shock for a few minutes before move her mouth. "How dare you?" I barely heard her words before she raise her voice, yelling: "I thought you were kidnapped! I thought you were suffering! I cried every night thinking you could be dead! I killed half town trying to discover where you were and this is what you were doing?" she pointed to Cami.

"Caroline…" I tried to say very calm, but she interrupted me "I spent every second in the last month searching for you! I barely slept, I didn't eat, I waste all my energy looking for someone who was hiding from me because of another girl?!"

Water started to overflow from her face and I could see how hurt she was. That hit my heart like it was a thousand stakes. Not even when Silas entered my head and made me believe I was dying, hurt this much. "I just… I just… I can't" she said before turning around.

"Caroline, please!" I used my vampire speed to get in front of her.

"Why did you do this to me? You stole my heart and somehow decide later that you want to give it back? Well, let me just say something to you: You can't! It may have been yours for a little while, but once that you use it, it doesn't fit here inside anymore. Not like it used to!" she glanced at Cami before finishing "I hope you be happy!" Then she looked into my eyes for half second before using _her_ vampire speed to go away.

I knew I was going to hurt her by leaving her, but this last look she gave me… Not even close to what I imagined. I felt her pain inside of me and suddenly I remembered what a monster I was. I hurt the most pure thing on earth.

I was torn between continuing with my plan leaving her, once that I didn't know if it was the best for her anymore, or go after her and try to fix the mistake I've made. In this case, all the effort I've made this last month would have been in vain.

Later that day I called Elijah "I think I made the worst mistake in my life, brother" I told him.

"Worst mistake of a thousand years? Niklaus, in what city did you put fire? Or is a bomb?" he asked, making fun of me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Elijah. This is serious." I took a sip of my drink while I walked in circle.

"Is this about Caroline?" I didn't answer. "Niklaus, if you killed your only salvation…"

I interrupted him. "I think I did worse. I hurt her and I'm afraid there's no turning back".

"What do you want me to say, brother? That this will pass? Well, it will but first is going to hurt a lot". I was quietly. "Niklaus? Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was trying to remember why I called _you_" I replied before hanging up.

I decided to go on with my plan to leave Caroline. I wanted her to grow even more as a person now she was a hybrid, but I didn't want to be a bad influence on that process. I was ruining her and I couldn't let that happen anymore.

I thought she probably would live town soon and I wanted to see how she was before she did it. At that night, I went to the big house and when I arrived there she was sleeping.

I sat on the bed besides her, admiring her beauty and sweetness. She moved and I noticed a few papers underneath her. Drawings. I took one to look and there were two wolves: A black one and a white one running in the woods. Below the draw the phrase "_WE are free, Klaus. Together and forever."_ I had to admit she learned very well how to draw, that was incredibly beautiful.

I took another paper and there were piano's sheets on it. Above it was written _"For Klaus"_ and the name of the song? The same words of the drawing _"We are free"._

A tear fell from my eye and I wiped it very fast getting up when I noticed someone else was in the bedroom. I looked around trying to discover where that weak third heart beating was coming from and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I realized it was coming from Caroline.

**I hope you liked it! Pleeease leave your opinion, review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you're not shocked with last chapter. Hope you like this one ;)**

Klaus's POV:

I approached even more of her, to make sure I was right. It can't be… It's impossible… Caroline is a vamp… a hybrid! So… it's possible!

I froze for a moment. Me and Caroline… Having a child together. This was even more then I have ever dreamed for us one day in past.

And of course, I had to leave her and ruin everything. I looked at her sleeping wet face (probably with recent tears) wondering why she didn't tell me earlier, when she saw me with Cami.

I was feeling bad for her. If she had never found me, she would be completely by herself with a baby. Our baby.

Poor Caroline, I definitely didn't deserve her. That moment I promised to myself I would be a better person. I would be better to Caroline and to our child, no matter what.

I needed to talk to her, but there was no way she would listen to me. Maybe she can't escape from a dream… I reached out my hand and touched her cheek softly.

_She was sitting in a stock swing in a beautiful garden admiring a big lake. I approached her by her back. She heard me and turned to look. When she saw me, the disappointed look she did broke my heart. I sat by her side and she stared me._

_"Is this really you or is just me dreaming?" she asked._

_"Caroline… I need to know if you're ok."_

_She sighed before answering me. "Why do you bother? Don't you have another blonde to take care of? Here's a suggestion: don't leave her without any explanations or a properly goodbye, it hurts a lot and you'll lose her forever! If she was the one who you wanted, you could have told me. I don't have a heart anymore, anyway. So, it wouldn't make difference."_

_"I know I hurt you… I thought I was doing the right thing, you're better without me. And I admit that for one second I regret myself for have ever tried something with you. Beautiful things are not to be touched. But now the damage is done and…"_

_She interrupted me "If I'm just one of your regrets, why don't you keep ignoring me? Isn't that what you want? So, why do you keep torturing yourself?"_

_"Caroline, with these words you're putting a stake in my back"_

_"So what? You basically put one in my heart and made it into shreds."_

_"Don't turn this harder than already is. I know I shouldn't have left you, but when I saw you were changing… Becoming a bad person as I am…"_

_"Klaus, you showed me that just because you do bad things sometimes, doesn't mean that you are a terrible person. And I don't understand… If you feel this way about me, why have ever liked me anyway? Maybe you have some fetish for blondes…"_

_I sighed, trying to be patient. "Caroline, you know you're the light of my darkness. You're an angel and I'm pure evil. It's like you're the beauty while I'm the beast. And NOT the contrary. I couldn't bear knowing I changed you to a monster like I am."_

_"Klaus, although I hate you right now I know you're not a monster. You only do things without thinking and sometimes you're selfish because you can't trust anyone. After I saw you with Cami today, I came home and stood replaying the last few days we've spend together before you let me, trying to find out the exact moment I've lost you and thinking that if I have done something differently, maybe you would still be with me. And I fell asleep knowing that I did my best, I tried to trust you over and over again but everything you do is break me."_

_"I know, that's why I thought I was doing the right thing." I said._

_"I wonder if you're not afraid because I'm changing you instead of you changing me."_

_I stared her for a while. People bring the worst of me, but not Caroline. She brings both: the worst and the best of me at the same time. I reached out my hand and touched hers._

_"Caroline, love… I don't care about what happened. I just ask you to give me a final chance and I promise I won't waste it. I'll be the best person I can and I want you to know that I'm here for you. Let's finally start our life together. I want to take care of you, I want to protect you."_

_"Klaus, I'm sorry." She said, pulling back her hand "I can't do this anymore. I can't trust you, I never know what are you up to and sometimes that scares me. You're with Cami now."_

_I touched her hand again, with the intention of show her my memory of earlier, me trying to compel Cami and she arriving at the same time. Before she could see the entire memory, it was cut._

_"Why this is not working…" I whispered to myself._

_"I'm weak. I barely drank blood while you were gone. My attention was all focused on finding you and there aren't many humans in this town. Or blood bags at all". She replied._

_I didn't have time to say anything else before the dream turn into black. _

I took off my hand from her cheek and I bit my wrist before sitting on the bed and pull her gently into my lap, making her drink my blood. She held my wrist tightly and took a few seconds to open her eyes and look up into mine. Why didn't I notice before that she was weak? She was so pale…

After she drank enough, she closed her eyes again and I laid her in the way she was before.

Caroline's POV: 

It was about midday when I woke up. I stretched myself on bed and my arm accidentally touched something. I looked a side and there was two roses: a big one, same size Klaus used to give me and a very little one which petals had barely open yet.

I tried to remember if Klaus came visit me last night and I took some time to recall the dream. As much as I wanted to turn those roses into shreds because of the anger I was feeling, I knew I shouldn't discount it on those beautiful flowers.

When I got up, the first thing I did was to place the roses in a vase with water. I passed my fingers very softly on the texture of the petals, when Klaus' voice from the dream didn't come out of my head _"I want to take care of you. I want to protect you." _I spend some time distracted with the things he said to me in the dream and I took a fright when I heard my stomach growl. God, I was starving!

I was in no mood to cook, so I went to a small restaurant to have lunch. One of the differences I was feeling after becoming a hybrid was that besides my thirst for blood, I also felt hungry of food.

I rested my head on the table while waiting for my food and some minutes later I heard Marcel's voice. I looked up and saw him and Klaus talking to the owner of the place.

"So, the party can be here tomorrow night?" Marcel asked the guy.

"Of course, everything to the kings of this town." The owner answered.

I got up sneaking out very slowly before Klaus could see me but he must have sensed my scent and my body trembled when our eyes crossed. He took a step to come to me but I kept my way to the door, ignoring him.

If I understood right, Klaus and Marcel would be giving a party tomorrow. I was planning to leave town today, but this could wait. If Klaus had the capacity to cheat me with other girl, I would pay him back in his own coin.

**So, Klaus is feeling bad for leaving Caroline now that he knows she is pregnant and he'll try to do everything to reconnect with her. Just to be clear, Caroline doesn't know yet. I hope you're liking! Please, leave your thoughts, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Did you watch last night's episode of TVD? I loved it because I can finally see Caroline with some space in that show for herself. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I always try to put some quotes in the middle of the story. Tell me what you think of them (like the first phrase) :)**

Caroline's POV:

People say that in the middle of a war is the most terrible moment to fall in love. Well, I couldn't deny it after the day I had. Firstly, when I woke up in the morning I went to the French Quarter to find a dress to the party. For some reason, everything was quiet and the stores were all closed.

I looked around suspiciously and there was not even wind. I tried to focus my ears to catch some noise around but everything I could hear was that heart beating again.

"Hey! Stop hiding, I can hear you!" I yelled. My voice echoed in the silence. Where was everybody? That quietness was scaring me.

No answer. "Klaus asked you to follow me?" I yelled to nowhere again. No replies.

I kept walking, trying to smell anyone around me. Absolutely nothing. Probably this werewolf thing being was tricking me. Something was wrong: my nose or my ears.

I ignored it and started to think about my options: Steal a dress or find Davina and ask her to make one with magic. The second option sounded better once that I wanted to have the perfect dress. But where could I find Davina? Klaus and Marcel probably had her.

Actually, it was easier that I thought. I went to the house where I found Klaus with Cami other day and Davina was in the garden staring the ground. I made a gesture to her and she smiled when she saw me. I tried my best not to make noises to don't call attention while hearing Klaus and Marcel yelling at each other inside the house.

Davina came to me and we walked away. When I was completely sure they couldn't hear us anymore I asked her "What is going on? Why are they so mad?".

"Some witch is trying to steal the city from them. I sensed the magic and he or she is killing some vampires. Klaus and Marcel are really angry and they're giving this party tonight to figure it out who is this person. I have no idea who is because the magic is stronger than mine. All I know is that the power this person has comes from a green ring. I saw that in a vision." She answered me looking back to make sure we were far enough.

"So… that's why there's no one in the streets?" I was curious.

"People must be afraid…" she answered.

The dress Davina made me was dark gray. It had some embroidery and sparkles on top that was very tight, like a bodice. And the skirt that fell to half thigh was loose and simple. I wore it with silver heels.

I thanked her a thousand times and asked her if she wanted to go to the party promising that I would take care of her. Especially if Marcel and Klaus wanted to fight because she ran off. She said she wasn't in mood to a party and she wanted to stay away from the weird witch that was causing problems to the city. I nodded and took her back home as she asked me.

I wanted to help Davina, I felt bad seeing her kept like a prisoner but I could see she didn't feel as bad as me because she loved Marcel like a father.

I was at the party before Klaus. When he arrived, I was serving myself some drink. I didn't look directly at him, but I could say he was surprise to see me there.

Klaus's POV: 

I got a little mad when I saw Caroline at the party. My intention was resolve some witchy problems and I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes on her the whole night to make sure she was fine. Plus, I thought she was already on her way home and I was ready to deal with that (follow her) after those witchy problems.

She was serving some drink and I approached her. "Are you sure you want to drink this?" I asked, remembering that she was carrying our child.

"Why? Have poison in it?" She rudely replied with a naive look and I frowned. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Right. Sorry, I forgot. Now that I'm a werewolf too, I can get drunk. Don't worry, I know my limits." she added before turning around. I watched her walk away, wondering why she was acting that way.

"Trouble in paradise?" Marcel asked as he approached.

I sighed watching Caroline dancing with a guy. "Why don't we take care of the other problem?" he nodded and we joined a group of our minions.

"Pay attention in every strange move, we need to find out…" Marcel talked to them.

I couldn't take my eyes out of Caroline and I paid attention in her conversation with the guy. "Can I get you another drink?" he asked her. "Yes, please" she smiled.

I went up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner to talk. "You don't know, do you?" That's the only reason I found for her behavior. She didn't know that she was pregnant.

"The only thing that I know is that you don't stop hurting me!" she tried to release her arm but I didn't let her go. "Caroline… We have to talk."

"Is this guy bothering you?" The guy that was dancing with Caroline arrived with two drinks.

"No, it's ok" She said when I finally released her arm. Then she held his and walked away with him without taking her eyes off of me.

I wanted to fight for her, but I couldn't make a scene and screw my chance to save New Orleans. For now, it was my important than… No! Not at all! Caroline was more important than New Orleans! I clenched my fists ready to fight when Marcel came in front of me. "You already hurt her enough, let her be happy."

Caroline's POV: 

Sadness filled up my heart when I realize that Klaus didn't fight for me. I knew he had other big problems, but my mother taught me that when we truly love someone, we put this person first. Above everything.

Well, I was ready to go further. It was time to pay him back. I looked at the guy I was dancing trying to find a will to kiss him, I was with nausea and my stomach was killing me. My eyes widened when I saw he was wearing a necklace with a green ring hanging in it. Now I _needed_ to kiss him.

Klaus's POV: 

_Her happiness in first place_. I stood repeating that inside my head when I saw Caroline's lips getting closer to his. When they touched, I turned around. _Klaus, you're not like this, you don't care to other's happiness. You're selfish. Use that to your favor and go after her!_ I thought. But when I turned to look them again, everything I had time to see was Caroline running to the bathroom with her hand on her mouth. I couldn't help myself but laugh. I admit that was tragic for me, but she was going to throw up after kiss the guy and he must be feeling awful. I guess our baby was acting in my favor.

I head to the guy but before I could get any closer, he reached out his hand in my direction and whatever he was trying to do, it didn't work. I saw the confusion in his eyes and he tried again. I could see the effort he was doing in his face but nothing happened. So… he was the witch? But why was he without his powers?

He ran off and I was ready to go after him when Caroline stepped out from the bathroom. Everyone in that party was looking at me.

The composure and the look of Caroline showed that she was proud of something. She lifted her head even more and came to my direction. I didn't understand what was going on but I was loving that 'power' smile of her. I had never seen it. She stopped by my side and put something inside my hand.

My heart melted when she gave me a wink before leave the room. I looked inside my hand and there was a green ring there. So that's why she kissed the witch guy… To steal his power without he seeing it?

I turned to stare the door where she left and I smiled proudly like a lost puppy that finds back its owner. God, how I loved that girl!

**Don't forget to tell me what do you think! Did you liked it? Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I didn't have much time these days so I made this chapter very quickly. Sorry for any typing errors. I'm very happy with the last reviews, thankyou so much!**

Caroline's POV: 

I kissed the guy and stole his power: two strikes at once. Klaus must want to kill himself after that.

If he thought for one second that I wasn't able to take care of myself, it proved him quite the opposite.

When I got home, the first thing I did was lay on the bed. I couldn't explain why I was so nauseous but when the dizziness started, I was sure it was all drink's fault.

Klaus's POV:

After everyone left the party, I explained to Marcel what happened. He was as surprised as I was.

"She was smarter than both of us and all of our guys" he said and I smiled. Suddenly I remembered the kiss she gave in that witch and my smile vanished.

One of our minions interrupted the conversation "The witch ran to New York. We discovered he is one of the guys you tried to kill when you went there last month."

"Nice. Now we have to get back there" Marcel replied.

"We? You go mate. I'll take care of New Orleans" I said, knowing that I couldn't leave Caroline by herself in such a hard time.

"You know what people say… If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. You can ask Caroline to take care of this place, I'm sure she knows how to do it very well" Marcel tried to convince me.

An hour later, I went to the house Caroline was in. I had intentions to move back there as soon as I get back from traveling.

I leaned on her bedroom's door frame. The room was dark with only a small lamp lit. She lay on her side with her back turned to me.

"Go away, I'm dizzy and I want to be by myself" she said.

"Dizzy?" I walked to the other side of the bed to look at her. She kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have drank. You can say 'I told you so' tomorrow. Please, leave me alone now."

"Caroline… we need to talk."

"Please" she muttered with her eyes still closed "Leave that for tomorrow. I need quiet now."

"Alright, sweetheart" I knelt down in front of her to stay closer.

"What are you doing?" she opened her eyes a bit to take a look before close them again.

With my ears, I checked the second heart beating inside of her to make sure it was normal before answering her "A king only bows down to his queen, love".

"If this is this your way to apologize for what you've done to me, it's not working."

I touched very softly her cheek with my fingertips and she opened her eyes again very slowly. "Shh… No need to open them" I caressed the lid of her eye with my thumb when she closed it again.

I noticed her body relax when my hand moved to her hair. "Thank you for what you did today, although I don't approve the way you used to do it."

She gave a slight and almost imperceptible smile.

Some minutes later my hand was still caressing her face and her hair, and I noticed she fell asleep.

"You may be better without me, but I'm not better without you." I said knowing that she couldn't hear me.

I got up; kissed her forehead and my eyes laid on her belly for a few seconds before I softly kiss it too.

I got out the house and walked to the woods heading to a meadow that my mother used to take me and my siblings when we were younger. She always said the flowers in that meadow would never die. I plucked off a rose and a button and I head back home.

Caroline's POV: 

When I woke up next day, the first thing I did was throw up and after that I felt much better. In my entire life I never felt so bad after drinking a little.

I started packing to go back to Mystic Falls and I found two roses and a letter inside my suitcase:

_"Caroline, I'm in New York now with Marcel. We're hunting that stupid witch and I'd like to bring you with us, but you weren't in condition for conversation last night so I left a ticket for you to join us inside your purse. This is a special week for me, and I'd like to have you by my side. I'm sure you'll like this beautiful city and I can't wait to show it to you. I know that we're not in our best time right now, but if you don't trust me do this for yourself. We have a lot to talk about and before you turn this letter into shreds, let me say something. The fact that you change me terrified me a little, but the fact that I change you made me panic. I don't expect you to understand, I just want you to know that I was stupid enough to leave you when I said I would never do it. I never meant to hurt you and I know that I did, so now let me make it up to you. I'm ready to leave New Orleans and travel the world if that's what you want. If that will bring your happiness, then is just a small price to pay. I'm ready to leave everything for you. With love, Klaus."_

I didn't trust Klaus and there was no way I would go to NY with him. How could I know if he wouldn't leave me there too? I continued packing thinking what he meant with 'this is a special week for me' and my phone beeped.

New text from Elijah. _"I'm in Australia with Hayley right now but I'll return for Niklaus' birthday. I'll take Rebekah with me but don't tell him, I want to make a surprise. Any plans for the special day yet?"._

OMG! So it was Klaus' birthday? In one second my head brought me the first memory I had from Klaus in Mystic Falls: he sat on my bed curing me after Tyler's bite. It was my birthday and his exactly words echoed in my mind 'I love birthdays'.

I wondered if Klaus ever had a good birthday party in his thousand years with so much hate and if there was something that I knew how to do was organize good parties. I would do it even if it was the last thing I would do for him. Once again I would delay my return home.

Three days later, I was with almost everything ready in my mind trying to discover when Klaus would be back when I heard the door bell. Awesome, the flower people was late. I was trying to organize everything as soon as possible to make sure that when Klaus get back, the party would be ready to start. But when I opened the door, it wasn't the people with the flowers.

"Sophie?" I was wondering what she was doing there. Before she could say anything, her eyes widened. "What?" I asked.

"I have a special gift… Of sensing when a girl is pregnant".

**Pleeease, tell me what to you think, review! It keeps me writing ;)**


End file.
